El Abrazo del Ángel
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Continuación de "Jigen No Hanashi". Van y Luin deberán pasar 5 días aislados del mundo para celebrar nupcias y asegurar la continuidad de los Fanel, ¿qué cosas les esperan en la misteriosa residencia nupcial de Fanelia?... LEMON
1. Nupcias

"**El Abrazo del Ángel"**

_**Jigen No Hanashi**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día terminaba, la noche comenzaba a esparcir su manto negro por sobre todo el país, la ceremonia nupcial y el banquete habían acabado así como el baile que se había organizado para los nobles, el pueblo seguiría festejando todavía por cinco días más según dictaba la tradición, ese era el lapso que ambos permanecerían recluidos en la cima de la montaña a la cual los dirigía su transporte, ambos se sentían nerviosos y expectantes a la vez, aquella sería su primera noche como una pareja…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**1.- Nupcias**_

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ningún sirviente? Todavía puedo pedirle al cochero que traiga a alguien mañana temprano.

Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, tenía muchas cosas en mente para esos cinco días… era indispensable que nadie se apareciera cerca de ahí, lo miraba divertida, a pesar de sentirse tan cansada, él captó la indirecta en un instante, mismo que aprovechó para acercar su rostro y darle un beso suave, con calma, no había necesidad de profundizar.

-Van anata, ai shiteru.

-Ai shiteru mo.- Contestó el ángel con una sonrisa.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Solo un poco más… creo.

-¿Cómo que creo?

-Nunca he estado ahí, los reyes y príncipes solo tienen permitido el acceso el día de su boda… jamás vuelven a poner un pie en ese lugar, así que no estoy seguro de cuanto falte.

La pelirroja lo observó pensativo-¿Y alguien más puede accesar?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, las costumbres de Fanelia no dejaban de tomarla desprevenida.

-Hay un grupo de empleados cuya familia está destinada a mantener el lugar abastecido y en orden, nuestro cochero pertenece a dicha familia, llevan siglos dedicándose a lo mismo… también son las únicas personas del pueblo que tienen permitido festejar nupcias en ese lugar.

-Ya veo… ¿se irán todos?

-A menos que cambies de opinión.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de su decisión, no quería tener a nadie cerca, solo al dragón blanco ubicado a su lado.

Ya habían terminado de subir la montaña y ahora se internaban en lo profundo del bosque, solo se veían árboles aquí y allá, él volteó un momento a ver a su esposa, tenía los ojos a medio abrir, se estaba quedando dormida, la tomó de la mano y ella volvió a despertar, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba para acomodar la cabeza en su hombro, acariciando su brazo con la mano libre, se sentía reconfortado, pero no estaba seguro sobre dejarla dormir o impedirlo, tenía curiosidad, su charla con Allen lo había dejado perplejo y ahora quería investigar un poco, ¿sería correcto robarle el sueño solo para saciar su propia curiosidad? De pronto se sintió miserable al pensarlo, se estaría aprovechando de la situación, ¿o no?

-¿Aun falta mucho? No quiero quedarme dormida hoy pero a este paso…- La ojiverde no pudo evitar bostezar, ante lo cual el rey a su lado sonrió.

-Si estás cansada duérmete, no importa, tenemos todavía cinco días por delante.-Dijo Van

-Pero no quiero dormir, quiero estar contigo.-Reclamó la joven haciendo un puchero, el hombre a su lado sonrió de nuevo antes de contestar -Ya estás conmigo – A lo que ella sonrió también.

Sintió como su mano era acercada al rostro del monarca, sintió el beso que él deposito sobre el dorso de su mano y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro, luego de dos ceremonias nupciales estaba fatigada, pero quería hacer algo para recordar aquella noche, después de todo, esa sería la primera que pasarían juntos, siempre quedaría en su memoria, de eso estaba segura.

-Majestad, ya casi llegamos, pero, la tradición dice que no debe conocer el lugar exacto, ¿podrían correr las cortinas por favor?- Era el cochero que, luego de detenerse, había abierto la ventanilla del frente, sin atreverse a voltear por miedo a interrumpir cualquier cosa, el hecho de no escucharlos hacer nada no significaba que no estuvieran haciendo nada.

-Gracias Phineas, lo haremos ahora.- Contestó el rey acercándose un poco hacia delante para asegurarse de que el cochero lo escuchara.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto.- Dijo Luin

-También yo… ¡LISTO PHINEAS! ¡PODEMOS CONTINUAR!- Acto seguido, cerró la cortina del frente mientras escuchaba a Phineas cerrar también la ventana.

De nuevo el movimiento incesante del carruaje, estaba a punto de dormirse, así que decidió enderezarse y comenzar a deshacerse el peinado, a tientas buscó entre sus cabellos los pasadores y ganchos que le habían colocado al llegar a Fanelia para hacerle aquel moño al cual rodeaban algunos bucles esparcidos estratégicamente para enmarcar su rostro con cuidado, cuando al fin terminó, agitó un poco la cabeza, a fin de liberar por completo su cabello de tantas ataduras, cuando se detuvo, notó al hombre a su lado viéndola fijamente -Ya no lo soportaba.- Se excusó la pelirroja.

-Está bien – Respondió Van intentando contener la risa.

-¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la ofendida y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que… solo había visto a Merle sacudir así la cabeza cuando le llegaba a tirar agua encima siendo niños.

-Creo que mejor no diré nada al respecto – Se echó contra el sillón y se alejó un poco de su marido.

El verla haciéndose la ofendida solo lo hizo reír un poco más, al parecer, ya estaba bien despierta, estaba considerando eso cuando súbitamente el carruaje se detuvo, rodearon algo y luego, avanzaron tan despacio, que no sabían si estaban detenidos o en movimiento, finalmente la puerta se abrió, el cochero los esperaba de pie a un lado de la puerta haciendo una reverencia profunda con los ojos cerrados, el primero en bajar fue el dragón blanco, traía puesta casi toda la armadura real así como una capa azul ultramarino, la señal de su posición, volteó entonces para ayudar a bajar a la pelirroja que ahora era su esposa, la observó agacharse un poco para poder bajar, él ofreció su mano para ayudarla, ella accedió a tomarla, justo cuando estaba por poner un pie en tierra, él pasó sus brazos por debajo y la alzó como si de un bebé se tratara.

-Bájame Van, nos vamos a caer- Dijo la ojiverde pataleando un poco y aferrándose de su captor-

-No te preocupes, no pesas nada.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Es en serio, pensé que pesarías más con todo lo que comes.

-¡Que grosero!

-Jajajajajajajaja, mejor deja de quejarte y mira al frente.

No supo porque, pero obedeció y se alegró de hacerlo, frente a ellos había una casa que no se parecía a ninguna otra, tenía una enorme arcada envuelta por rosas blancas y amarillas a pesar de la temporada, el porche estaba construido con piedra y mármol, había columnas soportando el primer piso de la casa, los ventanales eran tan grandes que parecían puertas, los vidrios eran de diversos colores y la puerta negra de ébano pulido contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco y el rosado de la planta baja, el segundo piso parecía construido con madera, era difícil estar seguros por la cantidad de enredaderas que ya habían envuelto buena parte de las paredes, al observar con detalle, ambos notaron que aquellas plantas salían de ambos lados del edificio, al parecer, había un enorme balcón arriba con corredores a ambos lados para mantener aquellas plantas cuyos pequeños botones apenas se distinguían a la luz del anochecer, había árboles frutales a los lados y diversos tipos de plantas, al avanzar un poco comenzaron a escuchar un rumor de agua cayendo, seguramente habría una cascada cerca de ahí, unos pasos más y ya estando cerca notaron pétalos de flores regados por el piso, creando la impresión de una alfombra roja que los conducía hasta la puerta, también había pequeñas velas en el piso a ambos lados del camino y dos farolas con forma de flores encendidas a ambos lados de la puerta, Phineas se apresuró a adelantarlos sin verlos y abrió la puerta, dentro estaba todo iluminado, lo primero era una estancia con mullidos sillones, un par de libreros y varios tazones con frutas de todos tipos, había también una chimenea con una alfombra tan suave, que era una invitación para recostarse en el suelo, mientras se seguían adentrando alcanzaron a notar un comedor no muy lejos, algo grande para tener solo dos sillas y un candelabro de cristal en el centro, luego de eso escucharon la puerta cerrarse con cuidado, estaban solos, la pelirroja hizo un intento vano por bajar al suelo, su acompañante de piel tostada sonrió divertido, no pensaba dejarla bajar aun, solo siguió avanzando, guiado por los pétalos que seguían mostrándole el camino, fue así que cruzaron el comedor, había una arcada que conducía a lo que parecía ser una cocina, pero ya no pudieron averiguarlo porque el camino conducía a unas escaleras ocultas en la pared.

Mientras subían, Luin observó los cuadros en la pared, estaba claro para que era la finalidad de aquella casa, pues los cuadros solo mostraban escenas de parejas abrazadas, a punto de besarse o inmersas en apasionados besos, una que otra con menos ropa que la que ella usaba para nadar, los colores se le subieron al rostro al notar un cuadro donde lo único que se distinguía con claridad, eran los rostros de dos jóvenes con los ojos cerrados y las bocas entreabiertas, sudando, inmersos en lo que parecía un gemido placentero, Van la miró de reojo sonriendo apenas, prefería no ver los cuadros, ya habría tiempo para eso.

El primer piso no era tan grande como la planta baja, al lado de la escalera había dos pasillos, uno tapiado con un muro de cristal similar a los muros panorámicos del castillo de Asturia, el cual que dejaba ver un enorme balcón lleno de plantas con un par de sillas y una mesa, todo tejido, un magnífico sillón techado y una tina bastante grande, el otro pasillo tenía un muro de madera y papel al estilo de las recámaras del castillo del Samurai con dos puertas, notó entonces que el camino de pétalos conducía directamente a una de aquellas puertas, respiró para calmar su ansias de correr, y simplemente se acercó con paso calmado hasta la puerta, con cuidado de no dejar bajar a la mujer sobre sus brazos y muchos esfuerzos para alcanzar el pomo, abrió el portal, la habitación estaba ya iluminada, esperándolos.

-¡Increíble!-Se admiró el dragón blanco al notar la habitación ya iluminada

-¿De verdad vamos a dormir aquí? Es, es tan, tan…

-Tan magnífica…

Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron en el portal un momento, observando atentos la enorme habitación con aquel techo de cúpula, había dos ventanales completamente cubiertos por cortinas de satín rojo, el piso estaba casi completamente alfombrado, había otra chimenea ya encendida, justo encima de donde estaría la de la sala, además de una mesita con dos sillas, un pequeño librero, justo al fondo de la habitación había otra puerta de ébano pulido, al parecer, para ingresar al cuarto de aseo, las puertas blancas empotradas a un lado daban la impresión de un enorme armario, ambos supusieron que sus cosas ya estaban ahí acomodadas al darse cuenta del baúl cerrado sin llave al lado de las misma, un sillón mullido repleto de cojines invitaba a sentarse, pero lo más interesante en aquel momento era la cama, un poco alta, con la cabecera de barrotes de un metal dorado sobre la cual, suspendida por cables, quedaba un techo con su dosel, solo había dos postes de metal dorado ayudando a sostenerlo, mismos que se fundían con las patas de la piecera de la cama, aquella era una cama enorme que, sin embargo, se veía pequeña en aquella alcoba en la que quedaba suficiente espacio para meter más muebles y seguir caminando cómodamente, ninguno había notado la araña de cristal suspendida en el centro del techo, especialmente cuando los pies del ángel se encaminaron hasta su próximo lugar de reposo donde recostó con cuidado a la mujer que ahora era su esposa.

El colchón, a pesar de la rigidez, resultaba suave y tremendamente cómodo, las almohadas y almohadones parecían estar confeccionados con plumas, y las sábanas, tersas y blancas eran cubiertas por un par de calientes edredones, después de todo, el clima de finales de otoño no era para nada cálido y las noches usualmente frías obligaban a todos a cubrirse lo mejor posible.

La pelirroja observó todo a su alrededor, luego a su marido - ¿Y ahora que?- preguntó a la par que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un ligero tono rosado.

-Como si no supieras, ven, acércate un momento y ayúdame a quitarme esto.

-Pensé que me desvestirías primero.- dijo Luin mientras comenzaba a desanudar las uniones de la armadura real.

-Muero de ganas por hacerlo, pero la armadura no es muy cómoda y quiero tomarme algo de tiempo.

-Si te tomas demasiado me dormiré antes de que acabes, me pusieron demasiadas cosas encima.

-Lo se, pero si lo hago demasiado rápido… podrías no disfrutarlo.

La capa y la armadura terminaron de caer en ese momento, el rey quedó vestido solo con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, se sentía mejor ahora que no cargaba ese peso extra, sonrió de lado al recordar la diferencia entre el vestido que ahora portaba la ex sacerdotisa y el que había usado en Céfiro, suspiró, habría preferido quitarle aquel otro vestido blanco y ligero, en lugar de aquella elaborada indumentaria roja con dorado, se acercó hasta besarla y rodearla con los brazos para soltarle el obi escarlata con blanco alrededor de la cintura, recorrió con sus manos la cintura casi desaparecida entre tanta ropa y con cuidado, comenzó a abrir la larga y pesada túnica, misma que fue a parar al piso junto a la armadura, seguía ahora otra túnica más ligera en azul ultramarino, la observó un momento hasta encontrar todos los puntos que debía desatar para retirarlo, había uno debajo de su cuello, dos más sobre el pecho, tres más a lo largo del vientre, la cintura y la cadera, abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con más lazos a desatar, la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de frustración del pelinegro, quien comenzó a desatar los otros cinco lazos ubicados bajo los pliegues

-No veo que es tan gracioso- comentó el rey más calmado de lo que se sentía.

-Bueno, las doncellas que me pusieron esto, todas casadas, rieron mucho, dijeron que sus maridos habían desesperado en esta parte, a una le rompieron el fondo con una navaja.

-La idea no es mala, pero no puedo cortarlo, ¿sabes cuantos años lleva este vestido en mi familia?

-No, pero eso explica tantas capas de tela, así se aseguran de que el vestido me ajuste sin importar mi talla.

-Muy graciosa, cada capa tiene un significado… listo, terminé con esta.

-¿Y cual es el significado de cada una?

El pelinegro pensó un momento mientras seguía desatando uno de los nudos, suspiró y comenzó a recordar algo que Kanti le había explicado un par de lunas atrás- El rojo, para la fecundidad, el azul, en tu caso por casarte con el rey, para que traigas al mundos herederos de mi sangre, entre el pueblo el color varía en esta capa por lo que he escuchado, dependiendo el estatus del marido.

-¿Y todos tienen tantos nudos?

-Por lo que dijeron las doncellas, ¿tú que crees?

-Si, es cierto… y este de color verde esmeralda.

-Para desearte salud, se requiere una mujer sana y fuerte para hacer crecer una familia y guiarla en caso necesario.

-Comprendo.

El ángel soltó unas cuantas cintas alrededor de la cintura de la joven, todas verdes en diferentes tonalidades, botó aquel fondo en el suelo y observó con mirada triunfal, solo quedaba una túnica blanca parecida a una bata delgada, observó con cuidado para encontrarle el truco, el obi no solo era más largo, llevaba un nudo más elaborado, comenzó a tratar de desatarlo mientras continuaba con la explicación- El blanco se debe a una novia pura, que jamás ha estado con otro hombre, el nudo debe ser más difícil de abrir debido a que voy a…

- Capté la idea, gracias…- Se sentía ligeramente abochornada, especialmente porque ni en Céfiro ni en el Dragon World parecían darle demasiada importancia a ese asunto- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera pura? ¿Qué tal si ya hubiera estado con otro hombre?

-Cuando se sabe que la novia ha estado antes con otro hombre, este fondo es negro y carece de obi, se considera que el hombre no deberá efectuar ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para tomarla.

-Eso es un poco machista.

-Es parte de la cultura que se me inculcó, suelen hacerse excepciones pero… no muchas… si la chica que conociste hace tanto tiempo en el ala mental decidiera tomar un marido, aunque el fondo fuera negro, el obi sería blanco, con un nudo más elaborado que el tuyo.

-Algo más difícil de desanudar, creo que acabaría con las expectativas de cualquiera, jajajaja, no veo que esto se afloje mucho.

-No te rías, cederá en algún momento.

Ella le plantó un beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír, observándolo mientras lidiaba para desatar aquel nudo tortuoso, cuando finalmente lo logró y sacó el obi, pudo sentir sus manos temblando ligeramente al tomar los bordes del fondo para abrirlo despacio, el corazón se le aceleró así como la respiración, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y el impulso de cubrir su cuerpo, mismo que reprimió mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, sabía que no estaba desnuda debajo de aquella ropa, eso no le impedía sentirse cohibida ante la mirada expectante del hombre con ojos de grana, sintió un poco de frío erizarle la piel y supo que ya solo portaba el sostén estraples blanco con las cintas azul cielo, las bragas cortas a juego, el brazalete dimensional, y la liga en el muslo que Kali le había prestado, sintió los dedos de él pasearse por los bordes de la ropa, lo observó de reojo y notó la curiosidad en su mirada, era obvio que nunca había visto ropa como esa.- Algo nuevo, por la vida que llevaré ahora…-Acto seguido, tocó con timidez la ropa interior para proseguir con los listones azules, continuó - Algo azul para atraer la felicidad…- Rozó el brazalete sin acercar sus dedos a las piedras y prosiguió -Algo viejo para ligarme a mis raíces y mi pasado a pesar del cambio que me representa nuestra unión… -finalmente su mano alcanzó la del ryuujin en la liga de su muslo mientras sentía un poco de calor subiéndole desde ahí hasta el centro mismo de su cuerpo -Y algo prestado para la amistad, para compartir la buena suerte que la dueña ha tenido en su propio matrimonio.

Van sonrió mientras quitaba lentamente aquella liga, procurando acariciar la piel a ambos lados de aquella pierna.-¿Debo suponer que te la dio tu prima?

-Supones bien, además, esa parte me agrada, a ella le ha ido de maravilla con Ascot.

-Me encantaría que en algunos años puedas decir que a ti te va mejor conmigo.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

Ambos se besaron con timidez, sonrojados, ella se había forzado a retirar los botones de la camisa de él, tuvo que jalar hacia arriba con algo de fuerza para desatar los últimos dos, con cuidado posó sus manos sobre el pecho cálido y marcado del dragón blanco, el beso se rompió con naturalidad y ella pudo observar lo que hacía, aquella era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa forma, el solo pensarlo la hizo sonrojarse más aun.

Él se enderezó para poder retirarse la camisa, había notado como ella se sonrojaba de más, así que procedió también a sentarse para retirarse las botas y posteriormente los pantalones negros, sabía que tenía que quitarse la ropa interior y quitarle a ella lo que aun llevaba puesto, pero los nervios no lo dejaban, la observó una vez más y sonrió, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que una mujer pudiera verse tierna con tan poca ropa, ella especialmente, pero aquel sonrojo, la mirada inocente y la postura ligeramente encorvada por la pena le habían provocado verla con ternura.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a acostarnos para ver que pasa ahora.- Sugirió el ángel mientras intentaba tomar la punta de las cobijas.

-Pero no quiero dormir aun.

-No dije que a dormir, dije a ver que pasa, estando tan nerviosa no podrás hacer mucho.

-Tú también estás nervioso y…

La besó, esta vez no la dejaría ganar la discusión, la sintió resistirse un poco, cuando al fin la sintió ceder palpó la cama a tientas, buscando la esquina de las sábanas, las jaló lo suficiente y comenzó a arrinconarla hasta recostarla por completo, bajó de la cama y la obligó a meter los pies entre las cobijas, luego se metió junto a ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, acariciándole el rostro y los brazos, haciéndola reaccionar.

Las manos de ella cobraron vida y la sintió recorrerle la espalda, era una sensación agradable, se sentía más seguro, con cuidado recorrió la prenda extraña que le cubría los senos hasta encontrar la unión en la espalda, se tomó unos minutos para encontrarle el truco, finalmente lo abrió y lo retiró con cuidado, ella se estremeció y él sonrió complacido, sentía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos al imaginarse como sería el contacto directo con aquella parte en especial, cambió de idea en el último minuto, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta sentirla completa contra él, sintió un suspiro escapar de los labios de ella y se aventuró a besarla en el cuello despacio, comenzó a sentir algo más, cierta excitación punzante que antes lo había hecho sentir pecaminoso, esto era diferente, su mente no estaba imaginando nada, él estaba abrazando a su esposa, sintiéndola expuesta por primera vez, podía sentir contra su pecho los senos redondos y erectos por el contacto, besó su hombro mientras se apoyaba sobre un brazo en la cama y movía el otro a fin de acariciarla un poco más, la tentación venció su autocontrol y su mano libre pasó de la cintura al vientre y de ahí ascendió hasta aquel seno suave que se amoldaba perfectamente a su palma, sintió la diferencia de piel bajo su mano y percibió como un área pequeña en el centro se contraía ligeramente a la vez que la dueña de aquel cuerpo soltaba un gemido ligero, se levantó un poco para observarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, observó entonces aquel contraste entre piel lechosa y piel tostada, apartó su mano con cuidado y observó un color más, un rosa ligero, semejante al de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba besar, se preguntó si el contacto se sentiría igual, acercó su rostro dispuesto a averiguarlo, el contacto era mejor aun, sintió adrenalina recorriéndolo entero, así como un hormigueo constante en el centro de su cuerpo y la excitación creciente en sus pantaloncillos, si aquello era una probada del cielo, entonces lo quería entero.

Un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían al instante, yacía boca arriba, tumbada sobre su espalda, más acalorada que en un día de verano, sintiendo las placenteras caricias que la lengua y los labios de Slanzar le prodigaban en uno de sus pezones, lo observó un momento, se sentía apenada y sorprendida, sintió entonces la otra mano de él buscando su otro seno, mismo que no tardó en encontrar para comenzar a masajear despacio, se sorprendió a si misma soltando otro gemido, aquellas vibraciones inundándola desde su pecho y concentrándose muy por debajo de su vientre la hacían sentir que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, lo sintió plantarle un beso en la bifurcación de su pecho para tomar el otro pezón entre sus labios, otro gemido, esta vez notó la sonrisa que formaban aquellos labios traviesos por unos segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su labor, apretó las piernas por instinto, estaba excitada, lo estaba a un grado que desconocía hasta ese momento, lo único que logró hacer fue enredar los dedos de su mano en aquellos rebeldes cabellos negros que observaba sobre si misma, sintió las manos grandes de piel curtida acariciarla hacia abajo con delicadeza, soltando dentro de ella descargas eléctricas, mismas que iban a parar al mismo lugar, él se acercó a su rostro, estaba casi recostado sobre ella respirando con demasiada rapidez, "discúlpame, no puedo más" fue todo lo que él susurró antes de romperle la ropa interior por ambos lados, una de aquellas manos grandes se encargó de retirar la tela antes de aventurarse a sentir lo que había debajo, la otra lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras acomodaba sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, ella lo empujó un poco por el pecho para verlo ligeramente asustada, aquellos ojos que tanto la fascinaban habían pasado de la grana al vino oscuro, las pupilas dilatadas, notó entonces que él batallaba para retirarse a si mismo aquella última prenda, había una súplica en su rostro serio que ella no pudo eludir, dirigió sus manos a los costados de su compañero y comenzó a recorrerlos con cuidado para bajarle aquellas prendas, no supo en que momento quedó sentada, justo igual que él, solo se sintió cohibida al observar aquel miembro erecto entre las piernas de su esposo, él ya no se veía apenado, ella en cambio se sentía asustada, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, ¿dolería mucho?

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.-Dijo Van con la voz ronca y un poco baja, más sereno de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-Está bien, es solo que… nunca…

Él sonrió, tomó su mano con un poco de timidez y la acercó a su hombría, se sorprendió a si mismo al notar lo placentero de aquel contacto, estaba tremendamente sensible y perceptivo a cada pequeño detalle en la mano que ahora lo acariciaba lentamente de arriba abajo, sintió un poco de humedad saliendo, la observó mientras ella tocaba la minúscula gota de líquido que acababa de salir de él, la sensación de placer se intensificó cuando ella comenzó a untarlo con el dedo, sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento si no se controlaba, así que la detuvo antes de que ella siguiera explorándolo, quería hacerla sentir igual, quería llevarla al borde del éxtasis, lo único que se le ocurrió entonces fue tumbarla para besarla entera.

El miedo dio paso a la excitación y la excitación al deseo al mismo ritmo que aquella boca intrusa la besaba, la mordía y lambía por todos lados cada vez más y más abajo, lo sintió acariciando sus piernas mientras las recorría con los labios, lo observó mientras volvía a subir por la otra pierna para detenerse en su vientre, le sostuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba a su rostro, decidido, colocando sus manos entre sus piernas, tocándola en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, adrenalina y placer mezclados la recorrieron cuando él rozó un pequeño nódulo sobresaliente, sus rodillas se juntaron mientras sus pies se separaban y su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente, la respiración se le aceleró mientras lo sentía separando sus piernas despacio y con sumo cuidado, él se colocó en la entrada, estaba increíblemente caliente mientras la besaba en la comisura de los labios, haciendo un camino a través de sus mejillas hasta el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, sintió otro gemido escapándosele y la mano de él rozándola de nuevo, era el momento de consumar su amor de forma física, estaba excitada, expectante, nerviosa y un poco temerosa todavía, lo sintió empujar un poco, sin mayor éxito, lo sintió en un segundo intento y sonrió, después de todo, ambos eran completamente inexpertos.

-Espera, dame tu mano.-Dijo Luin

-¿Para que?

-Para ayudarte, es un truquito que leí hace poco.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas mientras le ofrecía una de sus manos, ella la tomó con cuidado, la acarició ligeramente y luego tomó un dedo para meterlo en su boca, la sensación era indescriptiblemente deliciosa, el calor de su aliento, la humedad de su boca, las caricias de su lengua rodeando aquel dedo de forma traviesa, ¿Qué decir de la ligera succión que ella ejercía ahora?, se sintió más duro de lo que ya estaba mientras la observaba, se veía sensual con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y los labios envolviendo su dedo, sintió una especie de gruñido escapar de su garganta y la vio sonreír, la caricia duró unos pocos segundos más, ella lo soltó y lo dirigió tímidamente al lugar que había intentado penetrar sin éxito, aquella mirada verde oscuro, esa sonrisa cómplice y el sonrojo ahora más pronunciado le dieron a entender la idea, despacio introdujo su dedo en aquellas profundidades desconocidas, se sentía suave, húmedo, tremendamente caliente y apretado, podía sentir pliegues agolpándose por todo el camino, movió su dedo solo un poco en otra dirección y la joven frente a si se arqueó, probó con un movimiento distinto y obtuvo un resultado similar, decidió sacarlo un poco y volverlo a introducir aplicando presión hacia arriba, ahora el arqueo venía acompañado de un gemido, dibujó un círculo en el interior y notó el sonrojo incrementarse mientras su esposa ladeaba la cabeza con violencia.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó un poco divertido.

-S-SI… -Respondió ella intentando controlar su respiración

-¿Quieres que siga?

-No me tortures.

-¿Entonces me detengo?

-Eso sería cruel… ahh!

Había introducido un dedo más, movió ambos en diferentes direcciones, los hizo serpentear mientras la observaba ligeramente divertido, ella se arqueaba, se aferraba a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, soltaba gemidos, se enroscaba un poco, apretaba los ojos, a cada movimiento que él hacía venía una reacción diferente, decidió que ya había jugado suficiente con ella cuando la sintió hirviendo por dentro, se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, a la entrada de su cuerpo, esta vez ella abrió sus piernas solo un poco mientras doblaba las rodillas, ahora estaba seguro de que estaba lista, se empujó con más suavidad, y entró despacio, la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo esperado, quería avanzar más, pero ella lo abrazó de pronto con fuerza, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Van confuso

-No te muevas, por favor.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, solo no te muevas.

La esperó mientras aquel dolorcillo molesto desaparecía poco a poco, ella aflojó el agarre y él continuó entrando, tuvo que detenerlo una vez más, estaba segura de que necesitaba acostumbrarse a sentirlo dentro, el dolor cedió justo cuando lo sintió dibujando un círculo dentro de ella, la sensación electrizante la hizo arquear la espalda un segundo, él se impulsó una vez más hasta que no hubo ni un milímetro más para introducir, era extraño, lo sentía tan cálido, tan inmenso pero a la vez, como hecho solo para ella, entonces la sorprendió con un beso en los labios, mismo que ella se apresuró a devolver, sintió como comenzaba a alejarse de ella y alcanzó a atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo mordió con cuidado para luego soltarlo y él sonrió divertido, lo vio acercarse de nuevo para devolverle el gesto, se sintió extraña, más excitada aun, fue entonces que él comenzó a moverse despacio.

Ambos se movían, en un principio con torpeza y lentitud, acoplándose de a poco mientras aumentaban el ritmo, jadeaban, gemían, sudaban, se besaban una y otra vez, él mantenía sus manos a los lados de ella para no dejarle caer todo el peso encima, ella le acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para empujarlo más rápido dentro de ella, estaban embriagados de placer, finalmente el ángel la abrazó con fuerza para moverse tan rápido como podía, enterrando su rostro al lado del de su amante en la almohada, ligeramente encorvado para obtener un apoyo extra en su bombeo, sus alas se dejaron ver en una explosión de plumas blancas mientras él continuaba, solo unos segundos y cedió, ella lo abrazó con fuerza cuando las alas desaparecieron, mientras sentía múltiples escalofríos recorriéndola desde el punto de unión, lo sentía palpitando dentro de ella, y esas palpitaciones le provocaban escalofríos placenteros, todo acabó, lo sintió pesado sobre ella, no importaba, siguió abrazándolo de todas maneras mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, cerró los ojos un momento antes de que él comenzara a salir, ella lo abrazó más fuerte, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero que te salgas.-Dijo la pelirroja con vehemencia

-Pero necesito hacerlo.- Suplicó el dragón.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-No seas mala, déjame salir.

-Pero, yo… no quiero… quiero dormir así.

Él sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada que intentaba ser de súplica, parecía una niña pidiendo un dulce antes de la cena, así que se dejó caer con cuidado de no lastimarla, más conciente de su desnudez de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Bien, solo deja de moverte tanto… no te complaceré mucho con esto.

-Por favor, es que, se siente, tan, tan, bieeen…-La respiración de la pelirroja se volvió completamente tranquila de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron por completo con suavidad, el corazón se le había normalizado, sintió como aflojaba su agarre y se relajaba.

Le dio un beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír, con cuidado salió de ella para no despertarla, aun así la escuchó quejarse entre sueños, se sentía abrumado, cansado y furiosamente complacido, aquella sensación del final, anhelaba volver a repetirla, pero no aun, estaba tan sensible que dolía, salió de las cobijas un momento para dirigirse a paso tembloroso al cuarto de aseo, cuando volvió sentía los párpados pesados como piedras, decidió apagar la chimenea y activar un mecanismo para terminar con la luz, fue entonces que notó la enorme araña de cristal en el techo, ya en total penumbra se acostó en la cama al lado de su mujer y la felicidad lo invadió cuando ella se volteó para abrazarlo, recordó la primera vez que la había visto dormida y los celos experimentados mientras ella abrazaba una almohada enorme, ahora sabía la razón, la amaba, quería estar a su lado, quería compartir toda una vida con ella, quería tener hijos con ella y hacerle el amor todas las noches… lo quería todo, entonces sonrió a la par que entraba al mundo de los sueños con un único pensamiento en la mente… ahora… lo tenía todo a su alcance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo se, lo se, fui demasiado descriptiva con la casa y con… bueno con todo… espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado o muy aburrido, por mientras, nos faltan unos pocos capítulos para este pequeño mini fic, side story de Jigen No Hanashi, ubicado justo al final del Libro III … ahora bien, mi razón para escribir esto es que no quería poner escenas lime, ni lemon en la historia central, pero las ganas de poner estas escenas han sido muy fuertes para mi, así pues, con la idea de que la historia central siga siendo del agrado tanto de los amantes como los enemigos del lemon, he creado esta historia, procuraré publicar lo antes posible, pero en este momento no prometo nada, tengo muchas ideas para diversas situaciones románticas, algo melosas, algo divertidas y por supuesto, bien subidas de tono, jejejejeje, ya incluso hice los bosquejos de la fachada de este recinto faneliano perdido en el bosque, y por supuesto, agradeceré cualquier comentario que pongan aquí, tanto si es bueno, como si no lo es, y aunque avance en los caps a la velocidad de la historia raíz, pueden estar seguros de que sus comentarios me ayudarán a reestructurar y mejorar la historia, shizuka22, espero no desilucionarte con la historia, jajajajajajajajaja, en fin, nos leemos pronto.

SARABA


	2. Aqua

"**El Abrazo del Ángel"**

_**Jigen No Hanashi**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Luin? ¿Dónde estás? –Dijo el ángel en voz alta al notar la habitación vacía salvo por él, se asomó al cuarto de aseo y al pasillo, un aroma familiar le llegó de golpe haciéndole gruñir el estómago de hambre, tomó lo primero que encontró para cubrirse y bajó las escaleras, fue así, que guiado por su olfato llegó hasta la arcada de la cocina, un par de escalones más abajo y súbitamente se encontró con una pelirroja cuya única prenda mientras cocinaba, era una especie de delantal con un par de listones cruzados a la espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 2.- Aqua**_

-Buenos días Van – Contestó la pelirroja sin voltear- Siéntate por ahí en la mesa, ya casi termino.

-¿Qué traes puesto?

La pelirroja volteó por primera vez en la mañana con cara confundida, luego se vio a si misma y sonrió pícara con un leve sonrojo.- Es un delantal para cocinar… ¿te gusta?

-Si, pero, ¿solo piensas usar eso? –Se sentía extraño, esa simple prenda era demasiado reveladora, estaba seguro que nunca podría ver al desayuno igual en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Bueno – pensó la joven de ojos verdes poniéndose la pala cerca del mentón –no se, pensaba ponerme otra cosa después de cocinar pero… estamos solos, no le veo razón a ponerme otra cosa.

Él la observó entre confundido y satisfecho, algunos movimientos de ella lo tomaban desprevenido al mostrar aquello que la pequeña prenda intentaba cubrir, súbitamente comenzó a sentirse excitado, decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el aroma… su desayuno preferido, pan de fasfán con bayas agridulces y huevos en salsa de tenka… la boca se le hizo agua y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo… ¿su esposa sabía cocinar?

-Espero que te guste, no se si lo preparé correctamente.

-Huele bien – Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el escote de su esposa y con algo de esfuerzo logró desviar la mirada al plato que ella le ofrecía – pues se ve bastante bien.

-Gracias –Lo observó ansiosa mientras él daba el primer bocado, se sentía nerviosa e incapaz de moverse, como si su maestra le estuviera haciendo un examen de pociones y a punto de golpearla en la cabeza ante cualquier error - ¿Sabe bien? ¿te gusta?

-Si, sabe bien –Masticó un poco más mientras pensaba, se sonrió un momento al notar el nerviosismo de su mujer y le indicó que se acercara – Gracias

-De nada, estaba nerviosa porque es la primera vez que lo preparo sin Kanti.

-¿Kanti?

-Si, ella, mamá Milk y mamá Anaís me estuvieron dando clases de cocina ocasionales… solo la comida de aquí no la había practicado sola… la muchos de los ingredientes de aquí no existen ni en Céfiro ni en Mundo Místico, ni en el Dragon World.

-Ya veo… pero siéntate también a comer, sabes que no me gusta desayunar solo.

Ambos sonrieron mientras la joven se servía una porción y se sentaba también a desayunar.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el desayuno, ambos habían explorado la casa poco después, habían hecho el amor en la sala, sobre aquella tentadora alfombra y habían hojeado algunos de los libros del lugar, solo había novelas románticas, poesías de amor, un par de recetarios rudimentarios y varios libros que se dedicaban a explicar en detalle las diversas técnicas y posiciones de las artes amatorias de diversos países de Gaea, era cerca del medio día cuando la pelirroja comenzó a buscar algo para transportar agua a la tina de la terraza.

-No puede ser que no haya ni siquiera un balde – Comentó molesta.

-Te dije que podíamos tener gente ayudándonos con esas cosas, pero no quisiste.

La joven volteó completamente enojada al enorme sillón techado donde su marido leía con sumo interés uno de los libros de la habitación, ella solo se acercó al notar que él estaba completamente metido en la lectura, cuando se asomó se sintió completamente sonrojada.

-¿Sabes que de haber más gente… no podrías leer esas… esas cosas?

Finalmente había volteado a verla con cara de inocente antes de contestarle- En realidad yo podría leer lo que quisiera, ninguno se estaría asomando a ver que hago… tú eres la que no podría andar con esa ropa.

Era verdad, mientras el ryuujin tenía puestos unos pantalones grises y una camisa verde esmeralda de manga larga con algunos diseños geométricos en plateado, ella traía un top azul cielo y una falda ombliguera larga en degradados de azul con una abertura a un lado que le llegaba casi al muslo; simplemente se sonrojó antes de dirigirse adentro para buscar el balde.

-¿Quieres bañarte o solo quieres estar en el agua?

-Pues… ambas cosas en realidad.

Una sonrisa y el libro se cerró, aquel hombre de cabellos negros se paró y observó con cuidado hacia el extremo opuesto al que había tomado su esposa para entrar, observó el patio de abajo, con su forma redonda formando terrazas concéntricas y el enorme pino que habían sembrado sus antecesores justo en el centro, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido de agua, la cascada debía estar cerca junto con aquel edificio del que Phineas le había hablado, finalmente se apresuró a alcanzar a su esposa cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso en la nuca, haciéndola estremecer, ella volteó a verlo, esperando algo.

-Tengo una idea mejor, en lugar de usar la tina, vamos a otro lugar.

-¿Otro lugar? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

-Si, uno especial, de todas formas tenía que llevarte el día de hoy, parece que es una tradición o algo así.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ¿tenemos que llevar algo en especial? ¿está muy lejos?

-Está cerca, tal vez solo tengamos que llevar algunas toallas… y un par de obanas también.

-¿Quieres que llevemos algo de comida? No se a donde me quieres llevar pero, si vamos a llevar toallas es porque hay agua, podríamos hacer un día de campo.

-Lo que mi reina desee – Depositó un beso en la coronilla pelirroja a su alcance, se sintió divertido al notarla ligeramente sonrojada, definitivamente era extraña, quizás esa era su mejor cualidad.

-Voy… voy por las cosas.

-No te preocupes, yo prepararé la comida.

Poco más tarde ambos caminaban fuera de la casa, atravesaron el patio escalonado llevando las cosas que necesitaban, él con la canasta llena de frutas, quesos, algo de carne seca, pan y una botella con vino, ella por su parte llevaba las toallas, un mantel y un par de largas varas de incienso, los dos obanas que su marido había solicitado, pasaron cerca de un par de huertos y algunos árboles frutales, las principales fuentes de sustento de aquella propiedad; siguieron caminando un rato más, finalmente llegaron a un río, el cual comenzaron a seguir río arriba, sabían que no estaban dentro de la propiedad porque había pinos y otros árboles creciendo sin ton ni son, eran parte del bosque, un poco más y lograron divisar una estructura circular, blanca completamente, había un muro cercando desde la estructura hasta el medio del río, pusieron atención y divisaron la cascada a unos quince minutos más de caminata, era enorme, aun así se detuvieron en la estructura, al lado contrario del río había un par de pequeños dragones de viento sobre pedestales resguardando la entrada, aquello era una capilla dedicada a Escaflowne.

-Espero que no te moleste – Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con seriedad mientras observaba la entrada y luego a la pelirroja a su lado. –Se me explicó que durante nuestro primer día de casados debíamos venir aquí solos para mostrar nuestros respetos a Escaflowne y pedirle bienestar, paz, abundancia y fertilidad para nosotros y para Fanelia.

-Está bien, no te preocupes – Se sentía ligeramente decepcionada, observó las cosas que llevaban y se animó a preguntar -¿Iremos después a la cascada?

-No, nos quedaremos aquí a comer… el patio de esta capilla es parte del río, debemos tomar un baño aquí, esta es la única capilla donde no hay sacerdotes, no hay nadie, la familia encargada de la casa también mantiene limpia y en orden la capilla, lo que hagamos aquí es cosa nuestra, mientras sea en el patio de la capilla, tenemos permitido hacer cualquier cosa.

-Esta capilla es extraña… bueno, entremos… ¿podemos meter la comida o hay que dejarla en el patio?

Van lo pensó un poco, tratando de recordar, estaba seguro que había preguntado que hacer si llevaba más cosas que los obanas. –Hay un pasillo que lleva al patio trasero, podemos pasar a dejar las cosas por ahí primero y luego entrar por aquí, no podemos entrar por la otra puerta.

-Bien, pero tengo la impresión de que será mucha vuelta… tengo una idea.

La joven sonrió mientras dibujaba un círculo en el suelo, colocó las toallas, el mantel y la canasta encima, se concentró un poco y de pronto todo desapareció del lugar.

-Listo, ya podemos entrar –Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya no podías hacer magia –Comentó molesto el dragón blanco, observando seriamente a la antigua sacerdotisa con sus ojos de grana.

-Todavía puedo usarla un poco, solo no puedo hacer tanta como antes, tampoco puedo aprender más, se que tengo un límite de tiempo, pero no se cuanto será.

-En ese caso, sería mejor que solo la uses cuando de verdad sea necesario.

-Lo intentaré… ¿para que son los obanas?

-Son una ofrenda, vamos –Slanzar tomó la mano de su esposa y le entregó una de aquellas varas, para cuando ambos entraron, ya se sentía más tranquilo. –Tenemos que buscar el altar de Escaflowne, ahí hay un receptáculo para las dos varas.

-Bien, déjame ver.

Sin soltarse, ambos observaron atentos desde el centro del edificio, la entrada y la salida al traspatio así como un tragaluz en lo alto del techo de cúpula eran las únicas fuentes de luz en el lugar, las paredes estaban saturadas de imágenes en una enorme y larga cenefa creada por encima de las puertas, ambos se acercaron entonces a la puerta por la que habían entrado, la imagen ahí parecía ser la formación de Gaea, eso supusieron ambos, había una mujer con alas sosteniendo un planeta entre las manos, en la frente de la mujer se podían ver la Luna Fantasma y su compañera, la siguiente pintura era algo así como el inicio de la vida, había hombres bestia, humanos y diversas criaturas caminando, nadando o volando hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, en el centro de ellos había cuatro dragones, estaba Jichia, el dragón del mar, Eru, el dragón de tierra, Kaiser, el dragón de fuego, y finalmente, ligeramente más grande en proporción, Escaflowne, el dragón del viento, para la siguiente imagen estaba la gran montaña que rodeaba la ciudad de Fanelia, Escaflowne volaba por encima mientras el primer rey y la primera reina sembraban el gran árbol en el montículo sobre el cual reposaba el castillo del samurai, las imágenes continuaban contando la historia, se podía ver la fundación de las diversas aldeas de humanos y hombres bestias de Fanelia, había ahí imágenes que simbolizaban alianzas y guerras; sobre la puerta que daba al patio trasero había una imagen que llamó la atención de los recién casados como ninguna otra, una mujer con alas desposándose a un rey, un poco más lejos había dos niños con alas, uno en brazos de la atlante, el otro de pie junto a ella despidiendo al rey que se encontraba inmerso en una guerra, Van observó con un nudo en la garganta, esa era su familia, ahí estaban pintadas las muertes de sus padres y de su hermano, luego la Gran Guerra sobre la cual había un dibujo del Escaflowne con él y Hitomi trayendo paz, ¿Cuándo habían pintado aquella escena? Estaba también el resurgimiento de Fanelia y la invocación de Luin… el resto se encontraba aun en blanco, era ahí, en ese sitio vacío donde descansaba una representación de un dragón de viento con un sahumerio en frente y un par de cojines mullidos en color azul, uno con filos dorados, el otro con filos plateados, ambos se colocaron sobre los cojines, colocaron los obanas, encendiéndolos con un par de piedras de fuego ocultas detrás, estaban en silencio.

-Supongo que debemos pedir que la siguiente imagen que aparezca sea de una ciudad próspera.-Comentó pensativa la pelirroja.

-Así es, una imagen donde los ciudadanos estén tranquilos y en paz… donde los hombres bestia y los humanos sean iguales entre si.

-Ese sería un gran logro, aunque no los maltratan en la ciudad, he notado que la mayoría de los humanos los ven como criaturas inferiores.

-Si, así es, por eso adopté a Merle, no solo es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia desde que mi madre murió… también es una persona, quería asegurarme de que recibiera el respeto que merece, bajo mi reinado quiero terminar con la discriminación, con algo de suerte, el resto de los reinos y países en Gaea nos tomarán como ejemplo, el mundo podrá cambiar para bien entonces.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea, juntaron las manos y comenzaron a rezar, cada quien hacia la divinidad en la cual creía, estuvieron ahí un rato largo para luego levantarse y salir.

El exceso de luz los había cegado en un principio, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo con normalidad observaron con cuidado el lugar, el traspatio estaba lleno de pasto, había un único árbol, grande y frondoso creciendo en un lugar estratégico, proporcionando suficiente sombra para resguardar cómodamente a varias personas del sol, la zona tocada por el río era fantástica, no solo porque una parte era cubierta por la magnífica sombra de aquel árbol, sino también porque en realidad, en esa zona habían modificado el cause del río, creando tres escalones en semicírculos concéntricos, un piso base completamente liso podía observarse a través de las aguas cristalinas así como una baya baja que era la continuación del muro de roca que delimitaba el río con la finalidad de poder nadar ahí sin que la corriente arrastrara a las personas, lo más tentador era el vapor subiendo desde el agua, la pelirroja se apresuró a meter la mano y su asombro se hizo notorio a su compañero, quien ya había localizado las cosas y estaba comenzando a acomodarlas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El agua está tibia… ¿Cómo es posible?

-Hay una fuente de aguas termales más arriba, de ahí viene el agua de la cascada.

-¡Fantástico!

Ni bien comenzó a levantarse cuando se sacó la blusa azul que se había colocado encima del top, se deshizo de la falda a buena velocidad, estuvo a punto de meter un pie en el agua cuando volteó a ver al hombre bajo el árbol colocando el mantel, la comida y las toallas.

-¿Crees que haya alguien por aquí?

-Lo dudo mucho –Contestó el rey sin dejar de acomodar las cosas.-Saben que debemos estar aquí hoy, así que nadie se acercará, de hecho, dudo que vayan a acercarse aquí o a la casa mientras duren los cinco días de fiesta.

-Si, es verdad…entonces puedo nadar desnuda, ¿no?

-Supongo, pero…

No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió un poco de agua salpicándole justo en el cuello, al voltear el rostro observó a la pelirroja emergiendo del agua para respirar, sonrió al notar toda la ropa regada cerca del río, tomó las cosas para colocarlas junto a las toallas y comenzó a desnudarse con calma, no tenía prisa, además le gustaba poder ver aquella silueta juvenil sin sentirse culpable, la observó dando brazadas para llegar a un lado y luego algunas partes de su cuerpo sobresaliendo mientras ella daba una vuelta para seguir nadando, observó sus senos asomándose a la luz mientras flotaba y las puntas de sus pies así como aquellas rodillas algo raspadas asomándose de vez en vez, para cuando terminó de desnudarse ella se había zambullido hasta el fondo, no tardó en darle alcance bajo el agua, la abrazó y rozó sus labios con la espalda de ella provocándole un escalofrío, ambos volvieron a emerger, uno frente al otro, mirándose tranquilos.

-Esto es agradable, podría vivir aquí dentro sin problemas.

-Luin, no digas tonterías, no podrías vivir en el agua.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque amas volar tanto como yo.

Otra sonrisa, últimamente lo veía sonreír más a menudo y eso le agradaba, se acercó nadando sin quitarle los ojos de encima y comenzó a delinear aquellas facciones varoniles con los dedos de su mano, él no tardó en imitarla, se sentía en el cielo con aquellas caricias en su rostro y en su cuello, de pronto las caricias se detuvieron un momento a la par que notaba aquel ceño moreno fruncirse entre confundido y molesto, no sabía que pasaba, entonces sintió como él acomodaba sus cabellos rojos detrás de una de sus orejas, el dragón blanco se acercó observando algo en su cuello, debajo de su lóbulo, tocando con las yemas de los dedos, sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver una poderosa interrogante en aquella mirada color de grana, lo sintió dándole la vuelta para mirar su espalda, lo sintió inspeccionándola con los dedos y deteniéndose en un par de puntos más, fue entonces que supo el porque de aquellas acciones.

-Eran más pequeñas cuando me las hicieron.-Comentó tranquila mientras recordaba algo muy viejo en su memoria.

-¿Quién fue?

-El hombre Drácula, yo tendría ocho o nueve años cuando me hizo la primer marca… a duras penas logré quitármelo de encima.

-¿Y tu maestra no hizo nada?

-Me entregó un manojo de ajos y me dijo que aprovechara los entrenamientos con mi padre, se veía bastante molesta conmigo…

-No comprendo.

-Ella me explicó que por mi edad y el tiempo que llevaba entrenando con papá Goku, ya debía estar lista para sentir la presencia de otros y evitar a aquellos que pudieran dañarme, así que, para ella era mi culpa.

-Esa vieja bruja –Estaba furioso, jamás había notado esas marcas en pares redondos porque ella acostumbraba a cubrirlas bien con prendas o adornos.

-Esta bien, fue hace muchos años, la última vez que lo intentó directamente logré romperle un colmillo, desde entonces se anda con cuidado.

-La espada que te di… dormías con ella ¿verdad?

-Si, así es… nunca te agradecí lo suficiente,-dijo Luin mientras lo abrazaba con cariño- eso me ayudó a evitar que volviera a entrar a mi habitación sin razón alguna.

Ella lo besó a él con ternura, desviando su mente a temas menos escabrosos, empujándolo lentamente hasta los escalones de la orilla, lo obligó a subir uno de aquellos escalones, lo obligó a sentarse en el que seguía y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, le besó los ojos y la frente para terminar de calmarlo, le mordió suavemente la barbilla haciéndolo reír un poco, lo besó en la manzana de Adán percibiendo en su esposo un escalofrío, le dio un pequeño lametón en el mismo sitio y lo sintió temblar y reír, continuó besándole el cuello por un rato mientras le acariciaba el torso y la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, escuchándolo respirar cada vez más rápido y notando el calor y la tensión crecientes bajo ella, se sentía divertida, pensó en proseguir un poco más abajo cuando súbitamente un par de fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura para sentarla en el escalón de arriba, donde el agua apenas le cubría hasta la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?-Protestó confundida- Me estaba divirtiendo.

-También yo, pero es más divertido si soy yo quien juega contigo.

-Esto es injusto Van, yo estaba… estaba…

El aire se le iba, la mente se le bloqueaba, todo por aquellos besos que le estaba dando en los senos, finalmente dejó de pensar mientras se abandonaba a aquellos labios.

-¿Ves que así es más divertido? –Soltó el pelinegro observando la expresión de aquella mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Eres malvado, yo también quiero hacerte cosas.

-Eres una mujer, resígnate.

Aquel fuego encendido de súbito en aquellos ojos verdes lo divirtió aun más, estaba pensando que intentar de lo que había alcanzado a leer en el libro cuando sintió un par de manos empujarlo con fuerza, no se lo esperaba, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de caer en el agua tibia, cuando salió del agua ella estaba caminando molesta hacia donde descansaban las toallas, decidió darle alcance, la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a voltear para poder besarla, necesitaba calmarla antes de proseguir, profundizó el beso acariciando los labios de ella con la lengua, ella cedió finalmente, estaba a punto de introducir su lengua para profundizar aun más cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo derribó sobre su espalda usando el talón para golpearle detrás de la rodilla.

-¿Pero que te…

-El que sea una mujer no significa que me deba resignar, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que haces tú, te guste o no.

-Bien, tú ganas, ¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora?

Esa mirada aguda lo hizo dar un ligero respingo, en realidad no estaba a gusto tirado sobre su espalda, con las muñecas siendo detenidas con fuerza y a merced de su esposa quien, por cierto, estaba un poco loca, decidió relajarse un momento, no sabía que le esperaba, lo que si sabía es que era más fuerte que ella físicamente, le costaría trabajo pero podría soltarse de ser necesario, de repente eso ya no importaba, ella lo había besado con cuidado, llamando su atención, el verla erguida sobre si mismo, desnuda y mojada lo hizo sentirse excitado, no sabía si era la perspectiva, no sabía si era por verla tan expuesta y decidida, o si era algo más, solo sabía que su cuerpo le estaba respondiendo a algo que ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado, ella comenzó a besarle el pecho, sus cabellos húmedos le rozaban la piel cada vez más sensible, robándole el aire a su paso, se rindió por completo, muerto de curiosidad ante las sensaciones que lo asaltaban con cada beso y con cada caricia, la sintió recorrerle el abdomen y besar su ombligo, la sintió ir más abajo y una imagen desagradable en su cabeza lo asaltó, se enderezó a tiempo para detenerla, no podía dejarla continuar con eso.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ella confundida- Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Lo estabas haciendo increíble, pero, yo no… - Notó preocupación en el rostro de la pelirroja, le soltó los hombros sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza.- no quiero que lo hagas, es todo.

-Pensé que a los hombres les gustaba eso.

-¿De donde sacaste la idea?

-De Caldina.

Su mente se concentró en aquel nombre, luego de un rato logró recordar a la mujer de piel oscura y cabellos rosas que atendía el Bar de Nuevo Céfiro con ropas tan escasas que le parecía indecente, fue entonces que recordó que ella no había visto las escenas de la esfera la única vez que le pidió ayuda para cambiar una sentencia.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo, no pude evitar recordar al estúpido de Rockford forzando a aquella chica para que dejara de pedir ayuda.

-Entonces era eso lo que él… -Recordó lo que había escuchado esa vez durante su acceso al registro astral de la historia, sacudió la cabeza ante el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y tomó aire para limpiar su mente de aquella sensación.-esto no es igual, tú no me estás forzando a nada, yo quiero hacerlo, quiero darte placer, quiero hacerte sentir de todas las formas posibles todo lo que siento por ti.

Se dejó abrazar antes de devolverle el abrazo, abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar, no estaba convencido todavía porque no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato. –Yo también quiero complacerte a ti, y lo que quieres hacerme no creo que vaya a gustarte a ti, estaría abusando de tus sentimientos si te lo permito.

-No puedes saber si va a gustarme o no.

-¿Cómo podría gustarte?

-Déjame intentar, por favor, si no me gusta me detendré, lo prometo.

-Pero es que no es…

-Por favor- Lo silenció con un beso igual al que él le había dado en los escalones, sintió la lengua de él invadir su boca tímidamente, lo dejó hacer cuanto quisiera sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras sentía electricidad recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso al centro de su cuerpo.- entonces, ¿me dejarás intentar?... ¿por favor?

-De acuerdo, solo deja de hacerlo si no te gusta, no importa lo que yo sienta.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

Le sonrió antes de volverlo a besar, lo dejó sentado mientras bajaba su cabeza cada vez más, tomó aquel miembro erecto y caliente entre las manos mientras lo observaba un momento, decidió probar primero su sabor con la punta de la lengua, no sabía mal, además se sentía suave, esta vez acercó sus labios para envolverlo, tuvo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes mientras investigaba que tanto podía introducirlo, le faltaba un poco para abarcarlo entero si pensaba seguir respirando a pesar de todo, lo sacó con cuidado y lo volvió a intentar, está vez contuvo la respiración mientras lo introducía hasta el fondo para luego cubrirlo con sus labios, escuchó un gemido ronco demasiado sonoro justo antes de volvérselo a sacar, eso era lo que esperaba a decir verdad, continuó explorando, acariciando con los labios, la lengua y las manos, escuchando como su compañero antes silencioso ahora no podía contener por completo gemidos y exclamaciones de placer, le gustó tener tanto control sobre él, no pudo evitar succionar ligeramente aquí y allá para darse cuenta de lo que provocaba, sabía que no tenían prisa, quería ver hasta donde lo podía llevar, había comenzado a probar diferentes cosas ahora con la punta de la lengua cuando de súbito fue levantada en vilo para ir a dar de nuevo al río colgada del hombro del dragón.

-¡BÁJAME VAN! ¿QUÉ HACES? NO PUEDES SOLO… -No pudo continuar, él la estaba besando con vehemencia mientras la acomodaba con rapidez para poder penetrarla, lo sintió embestir con fuerza mientras la sujetaba por detrás para ayudarla a mantenerse en cierto modo sentada, con cada vaivén comenzó a ponerse más y más sensible, se escuchaba a si misma jadeando mientras él la besaba por todas partes intercalando con algunas mordidas a causa de la intensidad, si eso era lo que conseguía, procuraría repetir la experiencia continuamente.

Estaba fuera de si, podía darse cuenta de la excitación, la pasión y el placer destilando por cada poro de su piel, adueñándose de su razón, nublando su juicio y llevándolo al borde de la locura, cayó en la cuenta de que si seguía así terminaría antes que ella una vez más, la idea lo hizo abrazarla con fuerza y detenerse, la sintió intentando retomar el ritmo y la obligó a detenerse también, tomó aire un par de veces y la obligó a dejarlo salir de su interior para llevarla a la orilla, la sentó en uno de los escalones con el cerebro a medio funcionar, necesitaba tomarla de nuevo pero se negaba a hacerlo, había algo que debía hacer primero.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué… porque te detuviste?

-Porque te amo, si seguíamos iba a volver a pasar.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿de que hablas?

-Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento cuando… yo… solo…-se encontraba incapacitado para explicar nada más, se lanzó hacia aquellos labios cada vez más rojos y tentadores para besarla e introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquel cuerpo femenino, moviéndolos de diferentes formas, sintiendo cada vez más y más calor en aquellas profundidades, ella gemía demasiado cerca de su oído, excitándolo más, volvió a besarla para silenciarla, necesitaba concentrarse o terminaría fuera de ella sin cumplir con su objetivo, la acarició con su mano libre usando las yemas de los dedos como hacía ella, notó al instante la cantidad de escalofríos que le estaba provocando, también las manos de ella en sus caderas intentando apenas volver a como estaban segundos atrás, sonrió mientras la besaba, eso significaba que lo deseaba dentro, pero no aun, aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos lo más que pudo, capturó un pezón entre sus labios mientras masajeaba el otro, consciente del efecto que aquello iba a provocar, unos segundos más y sintió que ella comenzaba a temblar de manera compulsiva desde dentro, el instinto le ordenó dejar de jugar, sacó sus dedos para entrar con fuerza sin atreverse a cambiarla de posición a pesar de estar incómodo ahí arrodillado, la escuchó gritar un momento mientras lo abrazaba clavándole las uñas, afortunadamente cortas, para cuando la sintió deshacerse entre sus brazos ya la había alcanzado, el aire se le escapó completo del pecho y todo se volvió luz y oscuridad, no sabía donde estaba, no sabía quien era, solo sabía que se sentía en paz, feliz, embriagado a lado de la mujer que amaba, la abrazó un poco fuerte y dejó escapar una frase de entre sus labios, no estaba seguro de que, pero la respuesta le hizo saltar el corazón, ella también lo amaba.

Comieron debajo del árbol luego de secarse uno al otro, durmieron un rato abrazados sin ponerse nada más encima, se dieron un último baño en aquellas aguas acogedoras, hicieron el amor una vez más sin poder evitarlo, para cuando lograron apaciguarse ya estaba cayendo la noche, se vistieron y recogieron las cosas, contrario a su costumbre, la ojiverde iba colgada del brazo de su amante mirándolo como boba sin dejar de sonreír, él también sonreía, viéndola de vez en vez sin perder el rumbo que llevaban, no quería perderse, deseaba llegar a la habitación para abrazarla y descansar, se sentía exhausto y algo le decía que no lo dejarían dormir sin dar un último esfuerzo, sonrió por completo ante la idea, fue eso lo que lo motivó a abrazarla para darle un beso cuando llegaron junto al árbol del traspatio, se sentía feliz, además sabía que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar así con ella, solos, sin obligaciones, sin presiones, preocupados únicamente en amarse el uno al otro, la alzó en brazos como la noche anterior haciéndola reír, esta vez no hubo quejas, solo caricias y besos que darían paso a algo más en la habitación de arriba una vez que lograran llegar a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Me tomó mucho tiempo pensar en como iniciar este capítulo y que escenas describir, pero una vez que lo logré, el capítulo simplemente fluyó como agua, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, no se, dirán que estoy loca pero se me hizo tierno ya para el final, jajajajajajajajajajaja, ok, lo admito, tengo una ligera distorsión de la realidad, pero no me importa, es divertido así.

Shizuka22, gracias por seguir con tu apoyo, lamentablemente voy a tardar en las publicaciones de este fanfic porque se me está dificultando un poco escribir los caps, pero los tendré todos, espero poder terminar de escribir todo antes de que termine el año... bueno, es mi propósito de Año-Ya-Por-Terminar xD, jejejejejejeje, en fin, gracias.

SARABA


	3. Ai Shiteru

"**El Abrazo del Ángel"**

_**Jigen No Hanashi**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Nieve?... ¿Está nevando?... VAN, VAN, MIRA POR LA VENTANA, MIRA, ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO! ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO ALLÁ AFUERA!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 3.- Ai Shiteiru**_

El ángel sonrió mientras contemplaba aquel rostro, repentinamente infantil, asomado a la ventana con una emoción que rara vez le veía, la observó mientras pegaba el rostro a la pequeña ventila del cuarto de aseo y pronto notó un escalofrío recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies a causa del viento que se colaba, ahogó una risa y se incorporó solo un poco para tomarla del brazo y jalarla de vuelta a la tina llena de humeante agua caliente.

-Yo quería ver un poco más –Dijo la pelirroja en un intento de puchero infantil, Slanzar rió un poco antes de abrazarla por debajo del agua y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que no podremos salir en un rato el día de hoy, ¿alguna idea de cómo entretenernos?- La última parte de aquella frase había sonado como un ronroneo en aquella voz profunda y varonil, provocando que la piel blanca de la pelirroja se erizara repentinamente, ella solo se rió mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo para darle un beso en los labios, no había necesidad de responder cuando podía continuar con lo que habían comenzado a hacer momentos antes de que unos cuantos copos de nieve entraran por la ventila.

…..

-Estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?- Slanzar observó un momento a su esposa mientras sostenía una espátula pegada a su rostro, el aroma en la cocina era delicioso, el ambiente cálido a pesar de la fuerte tormenta cayendo afuera de la casa, el pelinegro esperó un poco más a que su esposa terminara la frase mientras dejaba en la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo, decidió recargarse contra el asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ella estaba demasiado concentrada.- ¿Me dirás entonces?

-¡Oh, lo siento!, es solo que… bueno… ¿qué te gustaría que tuviéramos primero?

-¿De que?

-Hijos… ¿te gustaría un niño o una niña?

-Me da igual, mientras sean nuestros no importa… ¿Por qué?

-Es que… -Le dio la espalda para voltear la tortilla que estaba guisando y revisar las frutas dulces al fuego y el té de cantalu.- pensaba que… estamos haciéndolo mucho y… bueno… probablemente quedaré embarazada en estos días.

-Esa es la idea de irnos por cinco días.

-Pero no se me hace muy normal, no nos esperamos nada, ni nos estamos cuidando.

-¿Cuidando?-La cara del ángel mostraba una absoluta curiosidad, no estaba muy seguro de haber comprendido a lo que se refería la mujer frente a si, la observó como si la respuesta estuviera tatuada en la camisa masculina que ella tenía encima, luego buscó la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no la encontró, solo vio un sonrojo nacer en aquellos pómulos que se había aficionado a besar a últimas fechas.

-Si… ya sabes… para no tener hijos por un tiempo.

Una cara de sorpresa, seguida de una estruendosa carcajada… ¿qué era lo gracioso en todo aquello? La joven de ojos verdes sacó las cosas del fuego, las sirvió y puso en una bandeja para poder llevar todo hasta la mesa, observó de reojo a su marido intentando contener la risa mientras se abrazaba los costados con una mano, ¿Cuál había sido el chiste?

-Lo, jajajajaja, lo lamento, jajajajaja, es que… ha, ¿Cómo te lo explico?... si no quieres hijos dejas de tener intimidad con tu pareja y le ruegas a Escaflowne, y se supone que estos días son para que estemos juntos, además, ¿Por qué no querríamos tener hijos de inmediato? Formar una familia lo antes posible es el paso siguiente a contraer nupcias.

-Eso es estúpido… lo siento, no quise ofender… pero hay muchas formas de evitar tener hijos para poder seguir como hasta ahora, y bueno… algunas personas evitan tener hijos para concentrarse en ser una pareja.

-¿Quién haría algo así?

-Kali chan y Ascot kun, por ejemplo… Caldina y Ráfaga, aunque, Ráfaga en realidad si quiere hijos, Caldina es la que se niega, dice que aun hay muchas cosas más que quiere hacer antes.

-¿Y tú? ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?... debiste habérmelo dicho antes entonces, tú sabes que tenemos el tiempo contado…

-Si, lo se, pero… me pregunto que tan a menudo podremos hacer esto una vez que tengamos hijos que atender.

-No te preocupes por eso, con o sin hijos, no vamos a poder estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo… soy el rey de una nación… lo más probable es que no tenga tiempo de estar contigo más que para compartir alimentos y dormir, tú también tendrás cosas que hacer, seguirás llevando a cabo las funciones del oráculo hasta que nuestra hija nazca y esté en edad de realizar sus deberes… y por lo que he visto, vas a tener muchas cosas para estudiar también.

-¿Estudiar? exactamente ¿a qué tipo de estudios te estás refiriendo?

-Cuando volvamos serás la reina de Fanelia, desconoces por completo la historia de nuestro país, nuestras costumbres, nuestras tradiciones, y estoy casi seguro de que aun te falta mucho para conocer nuestra religión, ya hablé con algunos profesores, una vez que hayamos regresado irán a instruirte como es debido.

-¿Historia, tradiciones, religión?... ¿presiento que va a ser un poco aburrido?

-No importa, la reina es el apoyo incondicional de la corona, puede que no te presentes a las juntas a las que tengo que asistir o que no revises la mayor parte de los documentos que debo revisar, aun así, quiero que estés bien informada de todo lo que sucede, habrá veces en que necesitaré tu ayuda seguramente, es por eso que debes estar preparada para todo.

-Comprendo… ¿también tomaré clases de cocina?

-No, me sorprende que sacaras tiempo para aprender, te quedó delicioso.

Ambos sonrieron antes de continuar con el almuerzo, el panorama que se dibujaba en el futuro era atareado y lleno de trabajo, entonces lo mejor que podían hacer, era aprovechar los tres días de paz que aun tenían antes de volver a la realidad.

…

La tormenta había cesado ya, la pelirroja había observado a disgusto a varias personas invadiendo la propiedad para cubrir con carpas bajas y lonas las parcelas ubicadas a los lados de la residencia nupcial, no dijo nada puesto que sabía lo importantes que eran aquellas plantas en crecimiento para el sustento de ellos y de las personas que protegían aquella casa, sin embargo el hecho de saber que estaban siendo vigilados la tenía nerviosa; era tarde, en unas cuantas horas caería el sol y el día habría terminado, Van se había enfrascado hacía ya un rato en la lectura de uno de los libros de la sala, Luin por su parte había decidido hacer un poco de limpieza, aunque no había mucho que hacer, lavo la losa y las cosas de la cocina, retiró las cosas sobre la mesa para acomodarlas en sus lugares, verificó la cantidad de alimento en la despensa mientras pensaba lo que prepararía para la cena y para la mañana siguiente, verificó el mueble frío, notando que aquel enorme y grueso mueble de madera seguía sumamente frío gracias al bloque de hielo depositado en su interior, retiró la ceniza residual de la parte baja de la primitiva estufa, cuando estuvo limpio se dio cuenta que la parte de arriba, donde había una especie de parrillas, estaba un poco untada con diversos alimentos que se habían escapado de las ollas accidentalmente, finalmente tomó un par de trapos de la cocina, enjuagó uno con una mezcla limpiadora y llenó un balde pequeño con agua en la cual sumergió otro trapo, comenzó a enjabonar las parrillas, la barra donde servía la comida, y el suelo cercano a aquel mueble de piedra y metal, tomó el trapo mojado para retirar la jabonadura y luego otro seco para dejar todo limpio y seco, estaba por enjuagar aquellos trapos en el fregadero cuando notó la falta de luz, el sol casi se había terminado de ocultar, prendió un poco de luz, estaba por retomar sus labores cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido y grande apoyarse en su espalda junto con unos brazos fuertes que la envolvían y un par de manos traviesas colándose por entre sus ropas.

-Van, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó la joven mientras reía un poco al sentir los dedos del pelinegro haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Tú que crees?, juego contigo- Acto seguido se arrimó más al joven cuerpo de su mujer mientras dejaba de hacerle cosquillas y comenzaba a acariciarla, su voz se había vuelto ronca repentinamente y sus labios no tardaron en encontrar la nuca blanca oculta debajo de los rizos rojos de su esposa.

-Van… ahh… Van, déjame… estoy… estoy ocupada…

-No, no lo estás… no aun…

-Van… ¿y ahora que te pasa?

El aludido se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras con una mano acariciaba las redondas cumbres suaves ocultas bajo la ropa femenina y con la otra abría lentamente los botones de la blusa de ¾ que la cubría, tomó el lóbulo de una oreja entre sus labios para morderlo con suavidad mientras retiraba la prenda que acababa de abrir, estaba excitado por alguna razón, posiblemente por la lectura que acababa de dejar inconclusa en la sala - ¿Qué no puedo tomarte cuando lo desee? Después de todo eres mía- Su voz había sonado casi en un susurro gutural, sabía que había provocado un escalofrío a su compañera por la forma como esta se estremeció, la notó tomando aire para reclamar y se apresuró a abrazarla por la cintura y voltear su rostro para besarla, la sintió rendirse entre sus brazos y la soltó, comenzó a besarle la espalda despacio, bajando cada vez más, escuchando suspiros saliendo de aquellos labios hipnóticos, tomó la larga falda que ella portaba y la deslizó con cuidado, se apresuró entonces a sacarle la prenda que llevaba debajo sin apenas verla, pronto la tuvo desnuda, decidió recorrer el camino de su espalda usando su lengua para ascender, la escuchó gemir un poco, él estaba listo pero sabía que ella aun no, comenzó a besar y morder su cuello con delicadeza mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciarla donde era necesario, la sintió cada vez más cálida y decidió que estaba lista, se quitó la camisa en un solo movimiento, en un momento se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior agradeciendo mentalmente la idea de quitarse las botas en la sala, estaba por acomodarse cuando sintió a la joven rehuirle un poco mientras reía.

-Van, déjame terminar con lo que estaba.- Dijo ella dándole la espalda y alcanzando uno de los trapos que iba a lavar.

-No, eso puede esperar hasta mañana, yo ya no puedo esperar- Respondió el hombre a su espalda mientras masajeaba su pecho con urgencia, se sentía bien, pero no quería dejarlo ganar tan fácil.

-Pues lo siento… ah… tendrás que esperar un poco, quiero dejar todo limpio.-Tomó aquel par de manos morenas y se las quitó de encima mientras se acercaba decidida al pequeño balde de agua que tenía junto al fregadero, no escuchó reclamación alguna, pensó que había ganado y tomó una palangana pequeña para echar algo de agua en el trapo antes de empezar a tallarlo, justo entonces sintió algo extraño y húmedo entre sus piernas, volteó hacia abajo completamente sorprendida solo para encontrar el rostro pícaro de su marido oculto entre sus muslos, observándola a la cara con una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Pero que… -Dijo ella completamente sorprendida justo antes de verlo hundir su rostro y su lengua en su intimidad.

-Termina lo que estás haciendo, yo me ocuparé de jugar contigo aquí abajo.

-Ppero… Van… AHH, así no voy a terminar.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes las manos libres, yo haré todo el trabajo para que cuando termines, estés lista para mí.

-Van, no… AAHH… eres malvado ¿sabes?

Él ya no contestó, pudo sentirlo aferrarse a ella por detrás mientras seguía con sus exploraciones, eran caricias placenteras y completamente excitantes, no pudo continuar con lo que hacía, las rodillas le temblaban a causa de los escalofríos y las corrientes eléctricas recorriéndola, se caería y enloquecería después si aquello continuaba, se apoyó fuerte en la barra mientras lo sentía introduciendo sus dedos grandes y juguetones, sabía que no había dejado de besarla en aquel lugar tan íntimo a causa de la humedad que sentía, eran dos sensaciones completamente distintas y deliciosas, su respiración se aceleró a la par que su corazón bombeaba con toda su fuerza, pronto dejó de pensar, solo podía sentir como era devorada por aquel ángel lujurioso, ya no importaba nada más, el mundo ya no existía, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía más, se escuchaba a si misma sin escucharse realmente mientras gemía por el placer, de pronto las caricias cesaron, perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa, dejándose caer sobre aquella superficie que le había servido de soporte, estaba recuperando el aliento, recordando poco a poco donde se encontraba cuando sintió algo más, estaba siendo penetrada despacio, pronto un par de manos tomaron su cintura y una boca húmeda se instaló en su espalda, succionando despacio, fue entonces que perdió la razón, se dejó llevar, así, de espaldas, sin poder ver a su dulce captor, recibiendo todo tipo de caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras era elevada poco a poco al cielo, sabía que estaba parada en puntas, pero ni siquiera eso importaba, se sintió envuelta en fuego cuando él la aferró con fuerza para detenerse a tomar aire, ella deseaba más y su cuerpo reaccionó, escuchó un gemido masculino junto a su oído cuando comenzó a mover las caderas dibujando círculos que iban y venían torpemente, la sensación era fantástica, pronto se detuvo cuando él se desprendió de ella repentinamente, era injusto, se volteó completa para verlo a los ojos, aquello era el rostro mismo de la lujuria, el solo notar la forma descarada en que estaba siendo examinada por aquellos ojos oscuros le provocó otro escalofrío.

-¿Por qué te saliste?

-Porque ibas muy rápido, no pienso terminar aun… después de todo, tengo una diosa frente a mi.

Ella se sonrojó, volviéndose más atractiva de lo que le parecía en aquel momento, una pizca de cordura volvió a él, acarició con ternura aquel rostro de ojos de jade para robarle una sonrisa, se acercó a ella con cautela y depositó un beso suave en aquellos labios que ahora se habían vuelto rojos, enredó sus dedos entre aquellos suaves cabellos escarlata y pegó su frente a la de ella mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, la sintió devolverle el abrazo y comenzar a besarlo en el cuello, justo ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le había hecho falta ser tocado por aquellas manos suaves mientras la amaba, con cuidado, sin romper el contacto creado, tomó una pierna femenina para subirla un poco mientras él bajaba despacio, consciente de la diferencia de estaturas, entrar de nuevo fue realmente fácil, ella lo seguía besando con vehemencia mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas, el echo de cargarla distraía su mente lo suficiente para aguantar un poco más, así siguieron todavía un poco, estaban perdidos en aquel juego, no se dieron cuenta de en que momento sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo, ninguno notó las plumas cayendo a su alrededor segundos después de que un par de enormes alas blancas desaparecieran, cuando volvieron en si estaban abrazados sobre el piso frío de la cocina, contentos, exhaustos, perlados de sudor, él se levantó con cuidado, ayudando a su amante a levantarse para volver arriba, riendo un poco al recordar lo que acababa de suceder como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura.

Un poco más tarde estaban de nuevo sumergidos en el agua cálida de la tina del cuarto de aseo, descansando abrazados para recuperar del todo el aliento.

-Van...

-¿Si cariño?

-Eres malvado.

-¿Malvado? ¿no te gustó lo de hace un rato?

-Me gustó mucho… pero eso no te quita lo malvado, me interrumpiste.

-Si te molesta, no volveré a hacerlo.

-No, no, interrúmpeme siempre que lo desees, mientras solo lo hagas conmigo está bien.

-¿Y porque querría hacerlo con otra persona?

-No lo se…

-Cuando volvamos, estaremos muy ocupados los dos… pero puedes estar segura que aprovecharé cada oportunidad para estar contigo.

-¿Aun si estoy embarazada o tenemos hijos?

-Ya lo veremos… si no quieres, si EN VERDAD, no quieres, entonces no lo haré.

-¿Qué pasará si alguna vez no quiero?

-Me las arreglaré para esperarte, no te preocupes.

-… Van…

-¿Si?

-Voy a la cama, me estoy quedando dormida.

-También yo, voy contigo.

-Por cierto… Van…

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-Te amo… por favor, no se te ocurra dejarme nunca porque te perseguiré a donde sea que vayas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, como eres tonta, claro que no te dejaré, yo… también te amo, así que si pensabas deshacerte de mi, olvídate de esa idea.

Ni una palabra más, las luces se desvanecieron, los ojos se cerraron, los corazones descansaron finalmente de las emociones de aquel frío día de invierno, los cuerpos se refugiaron en el contacto del otro mientras eran envueltos por las sábanas y la oscuridad, Morfeo no tardó en reclamar a los amantes a su reino de ensoñación, y el deseo de que aquel paraíso no se terminara jamás fue albergado en un suspiro a la espera de un nuevo día juntos sin otra preocupación que no fuera la de amarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo decirlo, la inspiración se me fue por un par de semanas, comienza a costarme un poco de trabajo continuar con la historia, en todo caso, pienso bajarle un poco a la lujuria de los próximos capítulos, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, después de todo, los últimos días en una luna de miel son cuando te empieza a caer encima la realidad… y el cansancio xD, jajajajajajajaja, en fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aviso que el siguiente aun no ha sido escrito, así que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, ando muy corta de ideas y de inspiración, cualquier comentario que hagan será bien recibido para crear el siguiente capítulo y mejorarlo, así que no dejen de escribir ;)

SARABA


	4. Libros

"**El Abrazo del Ángel"**

_**Jigen No Hanashi**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… sus cuerpos ardían en deseo en medio de aquella tormenta primaveral, el ulular del viento era ignorado por Marina mientras aquel galante caballero de cabellos dorados desgarraba la tela que la cubría, ella no pudo más, se olvidó por completo de su estatus dentro de la casa real y montó sobre aquel semental que se le ofrecía con urgencia…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 4.- Libros**_

-¿Es mi imaginación o todas estas historias son iguales?

-Son todas iguales, por eso no las leo… aunque, creo que Millerna tiene una colección completa.

-Tu familia tiene aquí una colección completa.

-Es bastante vieja a decir verdad, los últimos en actualizar estos libros debieron ser mis abuelos.

La pelirroja lanzó el libro con fastidio al lado del sofá donde había ya una buena pila de libros leídos a medias, solo había terminado de leer el primero, los demás no aportaban ningún material interesante a su parecer, lentamente se incorporó para observar con cuidado los demás títulos incluidos en la pequeña biblioteca de la sala, de pronto se detuvo para voltear a ver al pelinegro a sus espaldas, había estado leyendo el mismo libro casi desde que llegaran, ella comenzó a buscar con insistencia entre el resto de los libros hasta encontrar otros cuatro volúmenes escritos en diferentes reinos y en diferentes épocas, eligió el que parecía ser el más nuevo y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres leer eso?

-Quiero ver hasta que punto son más entretenidos antes que los otros que estuve hojeando.

-Esto será interesante.

El dragón blanco sonrió mientras tomaba una especie de tarjeta delgada de madera pintada y la colocó en el medio de la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el libro y colocarlo en la mesita de al lado, se reacomodó en el sillón y observó a la pelirroja con atención, al principio se veía concentrada, poco a poco, mientras iba pasando las páginas para leer algunos extractos comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez más y más, a juzgar por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, podía asegurar que estaba respirando cada vez más y más rápido, era divertido, la expresión de su nueva esposa cambiaba constantemente mientras se coloreaba cada vez más y más hasta llegar a un punto en el que no podía ponerse más roja, estaba seguro de que ella no tardaría en cerrar el libro espantada cuando perdió de vista su rostro, ahora sumergido completamente en una de las páginas casi al final, la curiosidad lo venció, se puso de pie y sigilosamente como un gato acechando a su presa, se colocó a espaldas de la ojiverde para averiguar que había captado su atención de aquella forma, notó que las manos que sostenían el libro temblaban un poco, así que se apresuró a concentrarse en ver lo que había, lo primero que notó fue el esquema de una posición que no aparecía en el libro que había estado leyendo, el dibujo era más detallado de lo que había esperado, se veía al instante que había un hombre recostado de espaldas con una mujer encima, a juzgar por las dos ilustraciones y las líneas alrededor de la mujer, estaba seguro que aquello indicaba rotación, luego comenzó a leer la página de al lado, estaba escrito de una forma menos poética que el manual que él había estado leyendo, sin embargo, era mucho más preciso en la descripción de la técnica y las sensaciones que debería sentir cada miembro de la pareja, se sentía desconcertado, no recordaba haber visto ninguna posición con la mujer encima cuando hojeó el otro manual.

-¿De donde se supone es este libro?

-De Egzardia… ¿Dónde queda?

-Cerca de Asturia… la cultura ahí es muy… particular…

-Ya lo creo que si, no parecen ser tan machistas.

-¿Perdón?

-Quedas perdonado… si me dejas intentar todas estas-Dijo la joven mientras acariciaba algunas cuantas páginas más, tanto anteriores como posteriores a la página en cuestión.

-Muy graciosa… déjame verlas y te digo.

-Primero di que me dejarás, luego te dejaré verlas.

-No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Pues… casi siempre…

-¡QUÉ GROCERO!... además no te voy a lastimar.

-Mi orgullo podría quedar muy lastimado.

-Le pondré una venda si es necesario… ¿entonces si?

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien, mientras lo piensas, no te dejaré tocarme.

-Eso es injusto.

-Es solo un incentivo para que lo pienses mejor, ahora, si me disculpas, creo que iré a seguir leyendo a otra parte.

-¡ESPERA NO… demonios!

No supo que había sucedido, solo sintió uno de los dedos de su esposa en la espalda y las piernas se le durmieron antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse de la posición que había tomado recostado sobre el espaldar del sofá, la observó alejarse como si nada pasara, escuchó una puerta cerrándose, y las piernas comenzaron a responderle de nuevo, se sentía frustrado y molesto, y muy a pesar de la curiosidad que lo corroía por dentro, fue más su orgullo, se negó a si mismo la oportunidad de perseguir a la joven pelirroja y obligarla a hacer cuanto se le ocurriera, tomó el libro olvidado en la mesa y retomó la lectura donde la había dejado, su animo decayó aun más al darse cuenta de que el interés por ese libro en particular había disminuido notablemente ante el hallazgo de aquel otro más completo, a pesar de tener una fecha anterior de imprenta… ¿sus padres lo habrían leído?... sacudió la cabeza para despejarla, lo que sus padres hubieran hecho en aquella casa no era de su incumbencia…

…

- "nayamigoto wa BERI- no JAMU tsukete  
>sukoshi tsumeta MIRUKU TI- de nomihosou<br>UINKU suru yozora no Shinin' Star  
>tenshi ga asobu<br>BI-tama mitai  
>Ah KARAFURU na kibun de<br>kuchizusamu amai MERODI-  
>FUIRUMA ga mawaridasu<br>Ah Ah Ah Ah…"*

El aroma a panecillos inundaba la casa, hacía rato que habían terminado de comer y a decir verdad, Slanzar seguía resentido con su esposa, había decidido no ceder ante sus juegos y esperar a que fuera ella quien lo buscara a él para ceder a sus instintos, sin embargo, aquel aroma lo había hecho traicionarse, estaba ahí, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, escuchando la melodiosa voz de su mujer cantando en un idioma para él desconocido, la veía moviendo las caderas de acá para allá mientras llevaba el ritmo de la canción con el cuerpo a la vez que acomodaba los trastes que había utilizado y lavado ya, la observó mientras preparaba una bebida caliente y lo que parecía ser un plato hondo con azúcar; se quedó ahí, absorto hasta que la canción terminó y con ella el embrujo, los panecillos ya se encontraban fuera del horno recibiendo un baño de azúcar, cuando estuvieron listos decidió salir de la cocina, no pudo cumplir con su cometido, una mano delgada ya lo había detenido con delicadeza.

-Pensé que querrías comer un poco.

-Solo quería… saber que… que estabas haciendo, había mucho ruido.

-Mentiroso.- Aquellos ojos verdes le dejaron ver su propio reflejo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en el rostro que tenía en frente, no supo cuando, pero de pronto se encontraba sentado en la sala, viendo el fuego de la chimenea con un panecillo a medio comer entre las manos, había una taza con aquella bebida dulce hecha con leche en la mesita de al lado, y la ex sacerdotisa en el mismo sillón que había ocupado casi toda la mañana, con el libro de la discordia en una mano y un panecillo en la otra, simplemente se apresuró a terminar el pan, estaba por levantarse cuando la vio cerrar el libro y dejarlo frente a él.

-Terminé de leerlo, es todo tuyo.

-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?

-No lo se, para satisfacer tu curiosidad tal vez, yo voy a dormir, ya es de noche.

-¿Ya?... bien, te alcanzaré en un momento.

-Van, espera… tienes azúcar en el rostro, déjame quitártela.

Ella se acercó despacio, atraída por los minúsculos cristales dulces, acercó la mano al rostro masculino y justo antes de comenzar a retirarlos, acercó también su boca para tomarlos con la punta de la lengua y degustarlos, uno en la comisura de los labios, otro a media barbilla, uno más en el labio inferior del pelinegro… y no pudo contenerse más.

Era extraño, de pronto ya no importaban el orgullo, el sueño, el frío del invierno o el aroma a panecillos recién horneados que inundaba la casa, lo único importante parecía ser devolverse aquellos besos tiernos con sabor a dulce, poco a poco, aquellos besos ingenuos dejaron de ser suficientes, la inocencia del momento se iba perdiendo en el tiempo a la par que la lujuria se hacía presente, la ropa estorbaba, acariciar el cuerpo del otro se había vuelto igual de necesario que respirar, en algún momento también las caricias dejaron de ser suficiente y ambas bocas comenzaron a recorrer aquellos espacios cubiertos de piel ajena para tratar de saciarse del otro, en un momento ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían, deteniéndose al instante, el rey ángel de Fanelia observaba confundido la situación mientras la princesa cefiriana sonreía desde su puesto, se veía imponente y voluptuosa, excitante también; Slanzar no sabía bien que hacer, su mente le decía que protestara, que cambiaran de posición, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como era debido, especialmente cuando la sintió envolviéndolo en aquel calor húmedo que ahora reconocía con facilidad, estaba dentro de ella, tendido de espaldas sobre un sillón que se había quedado sin cojines en algún momento de la velada, ella comenzó a moverse, dejándolo a él en un trance hipnótico ante el bamboleo inevitable de su senos, no tardó mucho en tomarlos entre sus manos para poder sentir la redondez y firmeza que el ejercicio y la edad les habían brindado, no pudo negar que se sentía excesivamente agradable, además no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo esta vez, pensó que podría aguantar un poco más de lo normal, de pronto, ya no le molestaban pequeñeces como quien estaba arriba y quien abajo, solo quería amar a aquella joven pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo enloquecía en todo sentido, se dejó llevar, deleitándose en la variedad de sensaciones que recibía mientras su compañera se movía de tantas formas y en tantos ritmos distintos…

Cuando todo finalmente acabó, estaban abrazados, ella sentada sobre él, rodeándolo con las piernas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y un indicio de cansancio en los rostros de ambos, el dejo de una sonrisa satisfecha en ambas bocas y un brillo especial en aquellos ojos de grana y esmeralda.

-Te Amo Van...

-Y yo a ti

-Gracias

-¿Tanto te gustó?

-No es eso… no importa como lo hagamos, siempre me gusta

-Entiendo… ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

-Esta bien… por cierto… ¿qué haremos mañana?

-Empacar nuestras cosas y descansar un poco…

-¿Es necesario que descansemos?

Slanzar ayudó a su mujer a retirarse con cuidado, la vio recostarse en el sillón y abrazar uno de los cojines mientras él se ponía un pantalón encima, la notó sonriendo con cierta malicia en el rostro, él sonrió también justo antes de lanzarle la camisa azul que había llevado todo el día, se incorporó para apagar la chimenea que era ahora la única fuente de luz, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar una vez que terminó de ponerse aquella prenda masculina encima.

-Mañana es nuestro último día aquí, después de eso volveremos a Fanelia donde estaremos demasiado ocupados trabajando… y tal vez esperando un hijo, necesitaremos descansar para comenzar despiertos con nuestras vidas.

-¿Y si jugamos antes del desayuno y después de eso descansamos?

-Déjame pensarlo y mañana te digo.

-¿Cómo que te deje pensar… ¡VAN!

Él estaba sonriendo, la había callado con un beso y ahora iba subiendo con rapidez las escaleras como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, ella también sonrió lista para comenzar la persecución, al parecer tendrían que descansar al día siguiente, la noche auguraba poco descanso para los amantes la víspera a su retorno a la vida cotidiana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Se que me tardé pero nomás no me salía del todo, tampoco había tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir, así que tuve que hacerlo en pedacitos, espero les haya gustado, y si, se que es extraño que un lemon casi H de repente se pase a lime, pero pienso que así está mejor, digo, pienso que ya escribí demasiado descriptivamente, es hora de dejarles algo a la imaginación, de verdad, a algunos les quedará algo mucho mejor que lo que pudiera haber escrito. En fin, gracias por continuar leyendo hasta aquí y no olviden dejar comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o hasta pedradas, todo lo recibiré con gusto, después de todo, el último capítulo aun no está escrito, no se cuando lo voy a empezar, pero tomaré en cuenta todos los comentarios y sugerencias que envíen.

SARABA

Casi lo olvido… la canción que canta Luin mientras hornea es "Fruits Candy", la estrofa que está cantando dice algo así como:

"Nuestras preocupaciones van untadas con mermelada de bayas

Bajémoslas con un poco de té frío con leche  
>Una brillante estrella en el cielo nos guiñará<br>Un ántel juega  
>con un sentimiento colorido...<br>Ah ...como mármol,  
>Silbo una dulce melodía<p>

Mientras la película gira alrededor  
>Ah Ah Ah Ah"<p> 


	5. Inicio

"**El Abrazo del Ángel"**

_**Jigen No Hanashi**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… necesitaremos descansar para comenzar despiertos con nuestras vidas." Había dicho el dragón blanco la noche anterior… a pesar de la certeza de que requerían ese descanso, casi no lo tuvieron, era media noche cuando la sacerdotisa lo asaltó entre las sábanas para dejarlo exhausto… y los primeros rayos del sol los habían sorprendido revueltos en un perezoso vaivén iniciado por el pelinegro, no era de extrañar que tardaran en empacar sus cosas, tampoco era de sorprenderse que el cochero los encontrara ojerosos, con un par de sonrisas cómplices y terminando de comer apenas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 5.- Inicio**_

-Creo que esta es la última, ¿la pongo con las demás?

-N-no, majestad, ya le dije, no es… por favor…

-Déjala Phineas, es más terca que una mula… yo subo esta, la estabas dejando. – Dijo el rey Faneliano mientras tomaba otro baúl de la entrada y lo colocaba en la parte de atrás de la carroza, su mujer lo miró con disgusto al no notar aquel último baúl con cosas, el cochero se notaba nervioso, Van por su parte solo atinó a sonreír antes de darle a la pelirroja un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarla en vilo.

-¡BÁJAME VAN!

-¿Para que me hagas subir primero? No, gracias.

Phineas era un faneliano espigado y de mediana estatura, con sus cabellos negros atados en una cola de caballo baja y muy pequeña, sus rasgos a pesar de todo eran sumamente masculinos y marcados, era joven, cierto, y luego del Gran Incendio había visto muchas más cosas de las que hubiera deseado, pero lo que veía ahora ante sus ojos, bueno... de una cosa estaba seguro, ni su padre, ni su abuelo, ni el padre de este ni su antecesor habían sido testigos de una pareja de nobles como aquella, se sabía de memoria los relatos de cómo era recoger a una joven pareja de recién casados, especialmente las historias de reyes y reinas fanelianos que entraban en aquella casa enorme un poco enamorados y salían cambiados de por vida, más vivos, si, más apasionados también, sabía que se hacían muestras de cariño sincero y cauto, tomarse de las manos, miradas profundas, los más osados se habían besado incluso frente a alguno de sus ancestros… pero nunca había sabido de una reina que compitiera con el rey para subir los baules del equipaje, o que pataleara al ser levantada por el rey para ingresar en el carruaje, de hecho, a parte de ellos solo un rey había subido a su esposa en brazos para regresar a Fanelia, hizo memoria, su abuelo se lo había contado, el rey Lacour Perein Fanel había tenido que alzar a su joven esposa, Karina Maam Cheztio debido a lo frágil que era, tan frágil, que había muerto luego de dar a luz a su único hijo, el bisabuelo del actual rey… quizá lo que más lo sorprendió aquella tarde fue darse cuenta de que una vez acomodados dentro la reina le soltaba un puñetazo a su rey mientras la puerta del carruaje se cerraba… definitivamente, aquella era una historia que nadie le podría creer nunca pero con la que entretendría a sus hijos, a sus nietos y con algo de suerte… incluso a sus bisnietos.

-Jajajajajajajaja, eres una salvaje, ¿segura que eres una princesa?

-Muy gracioso

-Yo solo decía… pero así está bien… será mejor que cerremos todas las cortinas.

-¿Por qué? ¿quieres más? De haberlo sabido nos habríamos saltado la comida igual que el desayuno.

El brillo travieso en aquellos ojos verdes, las risitas entre cómplices y burlonas que emitía en voz baja y la forma en que se estaba moviendo hacia él lo hicieron sonrojarse un poco, lo había tomado por sorpresa, el sentir aquella mano pequeña sobre su muslo lo hizo recordar que ya no era un chiquillo, sonrió mientras la jalaba con brusquedad del brazo para darle un beso en los labios, la retuvo ahí mientras usaba su otra mano para deslizar con cuidado la falda roja que cubría las piernas de aquella mujer, la sintió urgirlo a profundizar aquel beso mientras acariciaba con cuidado la piel desnuda, estaba a punto de tocarla donde deseaba cuando recordó donde estaban, la soltó despacio y alejó su rostro para verla, completamente sonrojada, con la mirada febril y los labios ansiosos. –Corremos las cortinas porque no debemos conocer la ubicación de este lugar, ¿recuerdas?

La joven se soltó para cerrar la cortina a su lado y a su espalda sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – Si jugamos un poco tampoco prestaremos atención al camino – Preferiría descansar, alguien no me dejó hacerlo anoche.

Ambos sonrieron, se dieron un último beso, menos pasional que el anterior, él pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de la hechicera, acunándola, ella se acomodó en su hombro mientras respiraba despacio para calmar su corazón y su cuerpo, solo de pronto, ante el calor que sentían y la quietud de aquel sencillo abrazo, se arrullaron con el traqueteo suave del carruaje al dar vuelta por el camino, para cuando comenzaron a tomar algo más de velocidad estaban profundamente dormidos.

…

El sol estaba muy cerca de las montañas, el carruaje no tardaría mucho en llegar al castillo, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba la joven que escudriñaba desde el balcón en el despacho del rey, se sentía agobiada y le dolían los dedos de las manos, los ojos le escocían un poco de tanto que había estado leyendo y definitivamente, su humor no había sido tan malo desde hacía años, sabía que debía dejar aquel lugar helado y volver adentro donde el aire era cálido y agradable, pero no quería sentarse de nuevo en aquella silla, por cómoda que fuera, no quería ni ver los papeles que aun tenía que revisar, especialmente no quería estar adentro cuando su salvación atravesara las puertas del Castillo del Samurai.

-Lady Merle, debería entrar o pescará un resfriado.

-Les dije que no quería que me molestaran.

-¿Ni siquiera yo?

Los ojos azules de la mujer gato se cegaron un momento mientras volteaba a causa del fulgor que el sol reflejaba en la pechera de acero del hombre alto que le había hablado, se movió un poco para no captar el sol, divisó entonces las curvaturas verdes que adornaban aquella armadura y pudo ver con claridad al hombre detrás de esta, usaba ropajes negros detrás de la protección del pecho, una hebilla en forma de cabeza de dragón por tratarse de un soldado de la guardia real, su piel trigueña no hacía más que denotar al máximo aquellos ojos verdes que la veían con dulzura, a diferencia de la mayoría de los fanelianos, su cabello era castaño, tan oscuro que casi pasaba por negro, de no ser por aquel flequillo sería fácil notarle las cejas, un par de gruesas y perfiladas líneas castañas, un poco de cabello le asomaba por detrás de la cabeza, la hermana del rey sabía con certeza que ahí había una pequeña coleta sujetando el cabello para que no le estorbara al joven Capitán, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración cuando sintió la mano de Ren tomarla delicadamente del brazo mientras la conducía de nuevo dentro de aquella habitación asfixiante, comenzaba a entender porque su hermano se la pasaba de tan mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bien, he traído una taza de té caliente, ya está endulzado, si bebe un poco se sentirá mejor.

-De acuerdo… ¿sucede algo jefe Orgen?

El anciano sacerdote de Escaflowne se acercó entonces mientras dejaba una hoja en el escritorio, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, Merle bufó con fastidio mientras tomaba la hoja y leía con cansancio, aquella ley del hielo que le habían impuesto los sacerdotes desde que se comprometiera con Ren la disgustaba, cosa que prefería camuflajear con apatía, para cuando terminó de leer lanzó un bostezo mientras colocaba la hoja en uno de los cajones donde había estado archivando los asuntos que solo dependían de su hermano, observó la pila de hojas pendientes mientras bebía otro sorbo de té de cantalu para luego volverse a incorporar.

-¿Falta mucho aun para que regresen?

-No, ya no deben de tardar.

-Entonces que mi hermano se encargue de lo que falta, ya le dejé ese asiento suyo bien caliente.

-Merle, no seas así, una dama tan dulce y lista como tú debería ser un poco más considerada con su hermano.

-¿Considerada? Las pulgas son consideradas, llevo haciendo su trabajo desde el día de su boda, que de gracias que solo quedó ese montón.

-Ese y todos los papeles que has estado colocando en el primer cajón.

-¿Capitán, me ha estado espiando acaso? No se si sentirme halagada o preocupada.

-Halagada diría yo, sabes que mi primer deber aquí es protegerte.

-No, no es cierto, capitán Ren, debes proteger a mi hermano y guiar a su guardia.

-Esas son mi segunda y mi tercer tarea, te lo he dicho muchas veces, mi prioridad eres tú.

El capitán se acercó despacio sin perder de vista el rubor leve que cubría el rostro frente a si, complacido con aquellos ojos gatunos y soñadores que lo veían antes de permitirle robar un beso de aquella boca que se le había prometido tiempo atrás, tomó de las manos a la secretaria del rey con dulzura y un poco de galantería, la escuchó ronronear con ligereza mientras deshacía el beso con lentitud, y mantuvo su cabeza agachada a fin de encontrar aquellos cabellos rosas cuyo aroma a girasoles lo volvía loco.

-¿Crees que mi hermano nos deje vivir en una de esas pequeñas casas que hay en el ala sur?

-No lo se, pero tengo vista una cerca de la entrada del castillo por si acaso.

-No quiero vivir lejos del Amo Van.

-No será así, ambos tenemos que vivir cerca, o no podremos cumplir nuestras obligaciones.

-Ambos debemos permanecer en el castillo para que nadie nos moleste cuando no cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones.

-¿A mi Lady le preocupa que el pueblo se ponga igual que los sacerdotes en un par de lunas?

-A la Gata le preocupa no estar cerca cuando mis sobrinos nazcan y mi hermano se vuelva un manojo de nervios.

-¿Todavía te preocupa que no podamos…

-No lo digas…

Se mantuvieron abrazados un poco más, antes de que un sonido peculiar llegara a los finos oídos de la ojiazul, por un momento dio la impresión de que un resorte se había accionado en sus patas, saltó hacia atrás para impulsarse de manera inmediata a la puerta por la cual salió a una velocidad vertiginosa, el capitán de la guardia real sonrió con un poco de tristeza preguntándose si alguna vez aquella beldad gatuna le mostraría devoción y lealtad en la misma medida que al rey, meneó la cabeza un poco para despejarla antes de salir a formar a la guardia para recibir a su rey, no debía ser ambicioso, debía contentarse con saber que su amor era correspondido en la forma en que había deseado.

…

El ritmo del carruaje comenzó a volverse cada vez más lento, Luin fue la primera en despertar, se asomó con cuidado por las cortinas, notando al instante como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte mientras atravesaban la gran puerta de entrada al castillo, notó que algunos de los guardias se apresuraban al Patio Principal, así como algunas de las jóvenes que trabajaban en las cocinas y en las habitaciones, fue entonces que decidió despertar a Van, lo movió un poco por los hombros y él abrió los ojos, tuvo el tiempo justo para despejarse, justo a tiempo para sentir como se detenía el carruaje y escuchar a Phineas bajando del asiento del conductor.

La puerta se abrió, la joven pareja comenzó a bajar con calma para ser recibidos por una comitiva de sirvientes y soldados, el Capitán de la guardia y la hermana adoptiva del Rey los esperaban justo al principio de la fila, se veían contentos de verlos, aunque la gata mostraba signos de cansancio y fastidio en el rostro, ambos dedujeron que no lo había pasado muy bien.

-Sean bienvenidos de nuevo Sus Altezas. – Dijo Ren al tiempo que hacía una reverencia junto con el resto del personal.

-Bienvenido de nuevo hermano, Luin, que gusto que hayas vuelto.

-Levántate Merle, no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Mejor acompáñanos mientras me dices cuantos papeles me están esperando en el despacho.

Iban caminando cuando notaron erizado el pelo en la cola de Merle, la peliroja sonrió con disimulo, al parecer la gata no esperaba ser descubierta tan pronto.

-No, no es gran cosa, solo unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio… y algunos más en el primer cajón.

-Entiendo, ve con Luin a nuestra habitación y ayúdala con el equipaje, yo iré a atender esos papeles de una vez.

-¿Estás seguro que no pueden esperar para mañana? Necesitas descansar.

-Te advertí que estaríamos ocupados al regresar, no te preocupes, haré lo posible por terminar pronto.

-Te estaré esperando.

La pareja se separó apenas entraron al edificio principal, Merle guió a la antigua sacerdotisa por las escaleras hacia un área del castillo que en realidad no había visto en sus visitas anteriores, esto mientras intentaba mantener la calma ante las preguntas "extrañas" que su cuñada le hacía intentando molestarla un poco, finalmente dieron vuelta en uno de los pasillos, había solo una puerta en aquella área, era de madera roja con unas pocas incrustaciones en plata y oro, había dos dragones alados tallados en la madera del marco en un color azul marino, los ojos eran incrustaciones de rubíes pequeños y sencillos, Merle sacó una llave antigua y se la entregó a la sacerdotisa después de abrir la habitación, al ingresar, Luin notó la diferencia entre esa y el resto de las habitaciones, el muro no era de piedra como en la habitación que tenía Van tiempo atrás, los muros eran más parecidos a los del resto de las habitaciones, madera, aromática según pudo notar la pelirroja, con empapelado de arroz la mitad superior de la misma, aquella habitación era enorme, había una cama gigantesca en una esquina, la cabecera había sido acondicionada para cumplir con la función de llenar el hueco triangular entre las paredes y la cama, pero también tenía un par de repisas y una puerta, al parecer, las repisas servirían para colocar las espadas de ambos monarcas mientras que las puertas ayudaban a mantener un librero oculto; a cada lado de la cama había una mesilla de noche con una lámpara, un poco más lejos, también a cada lado, un armario de madera, Luin reconoció al instante el enorme mueble con dragones donde Van guardaba su ropa, el mueble al otro lado, de proporciones similares, tenía grabados que nunca había visto, tres planetas unidos por un enorme árbol inmenso de cuyas ramas colgaban estrellas, al acercarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que el planeta de la derecha correspondía al Dragon World, el de la izquierda a Céfiro y el del centro era Gaea, con Mundo Místico y la Luna asomando por un lado, era un trabajo hermoso.

Había un tocador lleno de cajones y anaqueles pequeños con su respectivo banco al lado del armario de la Reina, y una pequeña sala con sillones individuales frente a una chimenea, una puerta al lado de dicha área debía conducir al cuarto de aseo, o eso dedujo Luin al notar la puerta con tallados de doncellas con grandes cántaros que vertían agua en un lago, había también una sola ventana enorme, un balcón pequeño en realidad, cubierto por dos cortinas ocultas tras una puerta de bambú, la pelirroja observó también un último detalle que le había pasado desapercibido en un principio, un par de fuertes postes que iban del piso al techo justo a los pies de la enorme cama, eran columnas fuertes y robustas, abajo, en lugar de una adornada piecera había un enorme taburete, no comprendió de que se trataba, no le hallaba un uso práctico, fue entonces que Merle pidió a las mucamas que dejaran el equipaje en el suelo y se retiraran.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es… Impresionante.

-Mi hermano se tomó muchas molestias al encargar las cosas, no hay adornos en las paredes, dijo que tú te encargarías de eso.

-Esta habitación, ¿era así antes del incendio?

-No, era mucho más grande, el Amo Van nació en este lugar, durmió aquí al menos un año.

-Ya veo… ¿y porque esta no tiene los muros de piedra? La habitación que Van tenía antes…

-Esa habitación fue planeada como bodega.

-¿Bodega?

-Mi hermano se negó a tener una habitación propia antes de casarse, cuando reconstruyó el castillo hizo algunas mejoras, las modificaciones fueron mínimas, todas pensadas en que los espacios fueran más prácticos y más seguros también, decidió acondicionar una de las bodegas y fortificarla para que fuera la columna que sostuviera la mayor parte del edificio… ¿no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

-No, en realidad, pensé que su habitación debía estar más fortificada porque era el Rey.

-Te equivocaste, esta era la habitación destinada a mi hermano desde que su madre desapareció en el Bosque… nunca la tomó… hasta ahora.

-…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

-No, gracias Merle, lo haré yo, así me entretendré esperando a Van.

-Si yo fuera tú, no lo esperaría despierta… por cierto, nos vemos en la cena.

La gata se fue, la pelirroja acomodó las cosas, hojeó los libros ocultos, curioseó con las cosas que había en aquel tocador nuevo, tomó un baño, cenó con Merle y con el capitán Ren, habló un rato con la jefa de las cocinas sobre la posibilidad de atender ella misma los platillos de vez en cuando, invocó una mesita pequeña de su habitación en Céfiro y una esfera pequeña de su casa en el Dragon World para poder comunicarse con sus familiares, revisó uno de los libros en la cabecera donde encontró también un plano arrugado de los muebles de la habitación en el que se señalaba que hacía falta una cuna especial para poner en el lugar del taburete, por lo visto esperaban que sus hijos nacieran en aquella habitación… la noche ya estaba muy entrada cuando decidió ponerse una pijama caliente y acostarse a dormir, estaba acomodándose entre las gruesas cobijas cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, dando paso a un hombre de rostro muy cansado cabellos negros y ojos escarlata, Van había terminado con el papeleo al fin.

-¿Sigues despierta?

-Estaba por acostarme… ¿te ayudo con algo?, no se, ¿te preparo un baño?, ¿te doy un masaje?

-No recordaba que fueras tan complaciente, no te preocupes, ve a dormir, en un momento te alcanzo.

Lo observó cruzar la habitación casi por inercia, lo observó mientras sacaba ropa cómoda y caliente para poderse cambiar, no lo perdió de vista ni un segundo cuando arrojó la ropa al otro lado de la cama justo antes de sentarse para sacarse las botas y quitarse la camisa, se sentía cansada pero, había extrañado tanto a aquel dragón blanco, que no se dio cuenta que se había puesto a gatas para cruzar el enorme colchón y envolver a su joven esposo justo cuando terminaba de sacarse los pantalones.

-Te dije que te acostaras a dormir.

-No quiero dormir.

-Te abrazaré en un momento, no te preocupes.

La chica le dio un beso en los labios, inocente al principio, impaciente al final, Slanzar se sentía cansado por la falta de sueño, agobiado por todos los problemas que había tenido que solucionar hacía un rato, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo le estaba respondiendo a aquella joven de ojos vedes, no creía que le quedaran fuerzas para nada más, y sin embargo ahí estaba, acercando con una mano aquel rostro pálido para besarla de nuevo mientras la jalaba con el otro brazo y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa que traía encima, no había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando ambos se encontraban ya desnudos dentro de las cobijas, envueltos en un abrazo que se les había vuelto costumbre desde la noche anterior, ajenos a su alrededor, a la noche, a la oscuridad, al silencio que rompían con cada suspiro, con cada gemido de placer; más tarde el sol los encontraría aun unidos bajo aquellas sábanas, el día les traería cientos de cosas por hacer, responsabilidades que recaían sobre sus respectivos cargos, para el reino entero serían los reyes, los responsables de solucionar problemas aquí y allá… y nada de eso importaba, solo fundirse en aquel abrazo por última vez antes de sumirse en el sueño y volver a empezar sus vidas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Mil perdones, ahora saben más o menos cuanto me lleva usualmente escribir estos capítulos… atrapar la inspiración para escribirlos mejor dicho, en fin, espero que este último cap, menos hentaiezco que el resto les haya gustado, espero próximamente poder comenzar a subir El Portal y pues, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfic extraño, gracias especialmente a shizuka22 y a Camila Fanel por todo su apoyo, a mi querido hermanito Kermit que empezó a leer ya de último, jejejejeje, espero tu comentario y bueno, sigan divirtiéndose, pásenla bonito y no dejen de leer, no importa lo que los demás les digan.

Mi nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 27 años, soy mexicana y termino de escribir este fanfic lemon el 25 de Enero del 2012 a las 11:30 de la noche, por último y haciendo referencia al tema "principal" de esta historia, si se casan, jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nuncas pierdan la oportunidad de irse de viaje de bodas de inmediato, es una de las mejores experiencias que pueden tener.

SARABA


End file.
